


dont read this til its done my computer got a virus but its not corona

by spacesex4651



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesex4651/pseuds/spacesex4651
Comments: 3





	dont read this til its done my computer got a virus but its not corona

Another morning. Another cup of stale, gas station coffee. Another day of looking for work and turning up with nothing. Ciel Phantomhive was on the brink of giving up. You couldn’t blame him, not really. It had been four months since his prior work had shut down, leaving him unemployed and unable to pay rent. Soma had been nice enough to let him stay for those weeks; they had bonded over being gay when the small blue haired boy moved in, but now tensions were running high, and Ciel was still, quite obviously, broke. He had searched high and low for somewhere hiring, but nobody had called back after his interviews, and both his patience and his will to live were running on the thin side. 

It was Alois who had recommended applying for the company he worked at. Normally, or at least a few months ago, Ciel would have turned his scrunched nose up at the idea, but now it seemed like a viable option. Granted, Ciel knew nothing about online porn, or erotic photography, and the company his blond best friend worked for seemed slightly less than moral. According to Alois, and the site itself, (which he previewed with the free two day trial,) the goal was to find people that looked as close to illegal as possible. Alois, the nineteen year old, did not look nineteen. He looked fifteen or sixteen; fresh and clean and virgin, something Ciel knew he was not. Ciel was also concerned with a few of the models profiles. 

Alois’ profile was good — hot, even. He looked sultry and sexy in every photo taken; never out of control or his comfort zone. He exuded the sight of a boy ready to be taken; plucked from the garden of eve and made to please. But some of the other profiles, mostly the ones of other young males, were disturbing to Ciel. One in particular, Luis, caught his eye. In every single photo the guy was crying; tied, gagged, hung, whipped; all of them looked uncomfortable. And most of the profiles were closer to that than what Alois did. 

But the position up for grabs wasn’t a modeling position. It was an assistant to the owner of the company; better pay and far less degrading, or so Ciel assumed. He was sure the mastermind behind all of the disturbing images was an asshole, and most likely a creep. But Ciel wasn’t in the position to decline any sort of offer for money. Hell, last week on his way to the store, someone had asked how much, and he actually contemplated for a moment before declining. 

So Ciel sat outside the office in Alois’ only business looking clothes, in a comfy cloth chair, anxiously bouncing his leg up and down. He really didn’t know what to expect. He’d never worked an office job, let alone one that paid this much. It was a hundred thousand pound salary per year task, and just the thought made his hands sweat. There was no way he’d be chosen, there were probably hundreds of candidates more suited; with the money for good suits to wear to work and a passion for the industry. People with good upbringings and friends to support them, instead of just one, though Ciel wasn’t really complaining. People who were outgoing and didn’t sleep for a majority of the day. But before Ciel could stand up and walk out, the mahogany door to the office opened, and there stood the most beautiful man Ciel had ever seen. 

He was big. Tall, with large and proportional features. His head was large, but so were his shoulders, his chest, his lengthy arms and legs, and his hands. Long, ebony hair framed his face with grace Ciel could never dream of possessing, and beautifully shaped eyebrows slanted downwards towards a roman nose as piercing red eyes stared him down. Ciel’s breath caught in his throat. 

“Phantomhive?” The man questioned, his voice so deep and commanding shivers raked down the small boys spine. 

“Yes sir,” He responded. Tall and gorgeous opened the door wider and stepped aside queueing Ciel to follow him inside. Ciel stood on shaking legs and made his way inside, waiting by the two chairs opposite his desk with hands clasped in front. He noticed the view; one that showed the shards tower and the Thames river, and took a silent, deep breath to calm his nerves. 

“Please, have a seat.” The man gestured to the chair he hovered next to and sat down himself, smoothing his coat back as he did. Ciel could feel the drool pooling behind his lips and swallowed as he sat down as well. The boss shuffled a few things around on his desk, taking a plain file and opening it before leaving it there and leaning back in his chair. Ciel waited anxiously as he studied him, trying to avoid his gaze and yet flashing his eyes back to the man every few seconds to avoid awkward tension. It didn’t work. Ciel was undoubtedly uncomfortable. Was he supposed to say something? Should he wait for him to speak first? 

“So, Ciel, tell me a bit about yourself,” He offered, still watching the boy like a hawk. Ciel swallowed again to avoid a wet voice before answering. 

“Well, I’ve lived in London my whole life. I was attending college last year and the year before that, but money ran tight so I had to put a pause on education-”

“So you don’t have a degree?” He interrupted. A chill ran down Ciel’s spine. 

“No sir.” He responded. He could feel the slight wobble in his lip and bit down on it to stop the movement. The clouds outside shifted, darkening the room and deepening the shadows across the boss’ face. 

“I see. And what have you been doing since then?” 

Michaelis leaned forward a bit. Ciel could feel his composure slipping. It wasn’t fair that this man was so beautiful, and that he was making a fool of himself in front of such a godly figure. Why couldn’t he have been fat, or ugly? The universe really did hate him. 

“Well I was working at this café-”

“And that was your last job?” 

Ciel was getting annoyed with the interruptions. Sure, the man was much more powerful, much larger, more attractive, and wealthier, but the least he could do is let him speak. 

“Yes sir.” 

“And what happened to that?” 

It almost seemed condescending, the way he was talking. As if he was expecting Ciel to say “I was fired,” or “I was let go.” It was unnerving and irking and Ciel could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. He could have sworn he saw his lip twitch to a smirk. At least he was right about one thing, this guy was an asshole. 

“They shut down.” 

Michaelis hummed softly in acknowledgement as his head dropped to read the paperwork. Was that his resumé? Did he not have enough on it? Did he look underqualified? Of course he looked underqualified, Ciel thought, as he rung his fingers out in his lap. 

“Why do you want this job, Ciel?” 

Ciel knew the question was coming, but really, he couldn’t come up with a good answer over the past three days since the interview was scheduled. The truthful answer was somewhere along the lines of “I’m broke and probably going to be evicted if you don’t give me this job,” but that couldn’t be said. And so he sat there dumbly, darting his eyes around the room as he thought of the most reasonable bullshit he could spew. 

“I really like photography,” He began, trying his best to make it sound believable. Ciel wasn’t a good liar, mind you, but he did like photography. “and I’m good at completing tasks quickly,” he added on, hoping it would make a difference. 

“One of those was a qualification. Why do you this job, Ciel?” 

Again, Ciel was stuck. Truth be told, in a better position, he wouldn’t want this job. Not in a million years. 

“If you are going to work for me, I need you to be honest one-hundred percent of the time. I do not tolerate liars. So, tell me, why do you want this? What drove you to show up here today despite how obviously nervous you are?” 

That took a blow to Ciel’s dignity. Was it that obvious? Nervous was an understatement, even. He was terrified. These sorts of people scared him; these situations scared him. He didn’t want to sit there and be scrutinized only to be told he wasn’t good enough again. If he didn’t get this job, he had no idea where he’d go, what he would do. And Alois, as sweet and smart as he was, was also uninformed. He didn’t know Ciel was broke; didn’t know he was days from being evicted and becoming homeless. How could he push this all on him now? How could he ask to live with him after months of pretending everything was fine? And so with great courage, Ciel lifted his head to meet Michaelis’ eyes and spoke the truth. 

“I don’t have any money. None of the other places called me back and I really, really need a job.” 

Maybe it was a bit too much truth, but if Michaelis thought so, he didn’t say anything. Instead he nodded, jotting something down on a pen pad nearby. 

“Money is a great motivator,” He complimented. Ciel was surprised by his honest answer. He didn’t seem turned off by the basic response. “Now, what makes you think you’re qualified?” 

He leaned back again, watching as Ciel gained his bearings just a bit. Ciel met his eyes again before looking away to think. Ciel had this one planned out. He knew what made him a good candidate for the job. He knew his skills and strengths, one of the pros of living alone for so long. He took a deep breath before reciting what he’d spoken to himself on the bus ride over. 

“I’m good at following directions. I’m quick to pick things up, and I’m not difficult to work with. I’m a good listener. I-”

“Are you applying for the position of a dog?” 

That stung. Was he trying to say all of Ciel’s good qualities were ones found in a common house pet? Or was he just trying to insult him? Ciel continued anyways. He was done letting this man run him over. Job be damned, he would not be made a fool of. 

“I work hard, sir. I don’t need breaks, I don’t need to be told anything twice. I’ll do anything you want me to without complaint. I’m fast, I’m smart, and I’m independent. I wont’ bother you too much, and everything will be done on time.” 

Ciel let out a breath once he was done. Michaelis studied him for another moment. His eyes flickered up and down his frame, watching him for something, though Ciel wasn’t sure what, before speaking again. 

“And you’re aware of what the job perimeters are?” 

Ciel nodded. He had read over them again that morning. Simple tasks, like grabbing coffee or dry cleaning, scheduling meetings, booking flights and cars, getting lunch, and occasionally filling into other positions when necessary. 

“Yes sir.” He confirmed. 

“Very well. I’ll see you tomorrow at 7AM sharp. Your first paycheck will be in two weeks. This is more than a full time job. This isn’t a 7AM-6PM position. You are on call 24/7. If I tell you at 2AM that I need a car, you will be providing it. Is that clear?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“I’ll see you then. It was good meeting you, Ciel,” Sebastian extended a hand as he stood, once again pushing back his jacket. His shirt tightened around his abdomen as he moved, and Ciel could feel his mouth watering again at the strain of muscle beneath. 

“You as well,” 

The boy met his firm grip, a small, soft hand incased in a much larger and slightly rougher one. A rush of heat came over him and his cheeks pinkened, something that had Michaelis chuckling, and Ciel was quick to walk out. 

Finally, he had a job. The next paycheck was in two weeks, which, in hindsight, wasn’t great news, but at least he’d have an end in sight to his homelessness if he were to get kicked out. Two weeks. He could manage two weeks. With his adonis asshole of a boss, it was sure to be a strain, but he could handle it. He was sure. 

“So you got the job?!” Alois squealed over the phone. Ciel smiled, happy tears gathering in his eyes as he nodded. 

“I got the job!” 

Happy sounds emitted from both the boy’s mouthes. Alois knew, to an extent, that Ciel’s money was running low. And he knew for a fact that this job paid well. Ciel wouldn’t be a millionaire anytime soon, but he would have more than enough to sustain himself, and that was what mattered. 

“So what was he like? Tell me everything!” 

Ciel lounged back into his old couch with a sigh from his lips. He was half naked, clad in a sweater and knee socks, with a cup of tea in his hand. 

“Oh my God he’s such an asshole Alois. I’ve never met someone so aggressively condescending. But he’s… he’s so hot. I mean top 10 in the entire world hot. I don’t think I can even describe him properly I mean he’s… he’s beautiful Al.” 

Over the line he heard a wolf whistle, something he giggled at. Ciel loved Alois (platonically of course) more than anyone else. He depended on him, and Alois did the same. He was Ciel’s only real friend, and it meant more than a lot to him that he had somebody in his life. He knew he would be dead by now if it wasn’t for Alois. Alois had been the reason he got past his parent’s death, gotten past the death of his twin, and been able to function enough to properly grieve their deaths, even if barely. 

“When do you start with mister tall dark and handsome then?” Alois questioned. 

“How’d you know he was tall and dark?” Ciel teased. Alois chuckled. 

“Because I know you, and I know your type.” 

“Tomorrow, 7 AM sharp.” 

It was nine hours from now, and Ciel was aware that the clothes Alois gave him and the suit he wore to his brother’s funeral were the only office clothing he had. He had already worn the pair he borrowed, so he’d have to wear the shoes again with the pants and shirt from the funeral. It would have to suffice. 

“Well you better get some sleep then mister. You’ve got a long day ahead.” 

“Yes dad,” Ciel rolled his eyes, though he knew the blond couldn’t see it. 

“Ew! Don’t call me that, I’ve sucked your dick before, you know,” 

“That was one time! And we were drunk!” 

“Still counts! I’ll talk to you tomorrow after work, okay?” 

“Fine. Bye loser,” 

“Bye stinky,” 

Ciel got a surprisingly good amount of sleep that night. Knowing he had work the next day, normally, he would have been too anxious to close his eyes. But now that his life depended on it, quite literally, he slept like a baby, and woke five minutes before his alarm to take a nice warm shower. 

The office was a forty minute walk from where he lived. He used his last bit of change the day before to take the bus, and since Carole, the Wednesday to Saturday girl was off today, on Tuesday, he knew he’d have to walk. It was cold, and he didn’t have any gloves, but it wasn’t snowing or raining, so he’d be dry when he showed up. What he didn’t account for, was the shivering. When the doors opened, he was hit with a warm rush of air, that instantly heated his frozen fingers and blue lips, but the shivers remained until he reached the office of Sebastian Michaelis. 

He’s at a loss for what’s appropriate, still slightly shivering and sure his lips are a pale blue. Does he wait outside? Knock? Barge in? Okay, definitely not the last one. Knock. Knock is the most appropriate. He brings his pale knuckles up to the door and rasps three times, hoping Michaelis is even in there. When he hears a deep “come in,” he opens the door. 

He looks just as good as the day before, if not better in the morning light. Ciel finds his throat missing once again as he struggles to bid good morning. he begs internally. 

“Good morning sir,” He bids, moving to sit in the chair he was offered the day before. 

“Good morning Ciel. Right on time, good boy.”

Ciel feels a rush of heat flow over him, his cheeks first and then his ears. His cock stirs with interest in his slacks and he pushes it down with a harsh swallow. If Michaelis planned to address him this way every day, he was surely fucked. He knew he was being obvious, he really couldn’t do much to stop it, so he coughed awkwardly and waited for instructions. 

“I have a meeting today in the morning, a conference call, 9 AM. I need to you take notes. At one thirty I need lunch, I’m not sure what I want yet but I’ll let you know before then, and I need a cup of coffee from the break room right about now, so I suggest you get moving.” He ordered, glancing up from the computer only once to meet Ciel’s eyes. 

“Yes sir.” 

It only takes Ciel four minutes to find the break room, thanks to the lovely receptionist on the floor. She seemed to take a liking to Ciel, and that in itself brightened his day. He hadn’t said how he liked coffee, so he brought black with a side of creamer and sugar, just in case. The meeting was relatively boring, but hearing Sebastian’s voice, deep and rumbling in his chest, was reward enough. He tapped the table every time he wanted something written down, and Ciel made sure to make his handwriting extra cute. He wasn’t sure if Sebastian was even gay, but, it was worth putting in the effort. Watching his long fingers move to tap the table and listening to his voice command things over the phone was erotic in itself. 

He left early to walk to the lunch place Michaelis wanted, and returned at exactly 1:28, waited a minute outside, and then brought it in a minute early. He was freezing from the icy winds he bared outside, and just after Michaelis had finished eating, he looked up to watch Ciel for a moment. The boy was busy filling in his schedule, and when he stood to grab a pencil from the side of the desk, he finally noticed what he was wearing. 

Now, Ciel was a small boy. Short, petite, and very twinky. But his ass, oh lord his plush ass, was hugged so beautifully by the pants he chose that it was nearly irresistible. He wanted nothing more than to shove his cock between those cheeks, tease the boy until he cried, which wouldn’t take long. But it was wrong for him to think that way. Sure, Ciel was super cute; probably the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen, but it would never work. So instead, when he opened his mouth, what came out was, 

“What the hell are you wearing?” 

Ciel turned around to face him, eyes wide and scared as he waited for the criticism. He wasn’t sure if his outfit was really that bad. When he put it on that morning, he didn’t think it was inappropriate. Sure, the shirt was a little dressy but it was clean and ironed.

“I- um, a shirt?” Ciel questioned back. Michaelis shook his head at him. 

“Are you going to a wedding?” 

And that stung. He hadn’t touched the shirt since his brother’s death, or rather, his entire families, and it certainly wasn’t a wedding he was attending in it. His lip wobbled, and though he bit down, his eyes began to water soon after. He knew if he didn’t leave the room he would be full on crying within a minute, but he couldn’t very well just walk out on the first day of work. His little sniffle caught his boss’ attention, and Michaelis’ eyes snapped up to his just in time to watch the tears build between his lids. 

“Ciel?” He questioned softly. He hadn’t meant to hurt his feelings bad enough to cry, Jesus he really hadn’t meant to hurt him at all. His clothes may not have been the best choice, but it wasn’t as if he was wearing a track suit. 

“A funeral,” Ciel whispered back, a small crack in his voice evident to the older male. “I wore it to a funeral.” 

If he didn’t feel bad before, he certainly did now. Slowly he stood, walking over to where the smaller male stood, and placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting move. Ciel leaned into the touch, not expecting the sheer warmth that exuded from his hand. How long had it been since he had been touched? 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know,” Sebastian began. Ciel sniffled again, and Sebastian used his other hand to lift up his chin, brushing his thumb under his eye to catch the salty tear trailing down his soft cheek. 

“It,” Ciel hiccuped softly, “It’s okay.” 

And now he was more than embarrassed, because he had broken out in tears in front of his boss on his first day of work and he was sure that didn’t make a good second impression. Michaelis didn’t seem to mind however. He continued to brush his thumb against the warm cheek until the tears stopped. The boss stepped away then, heading towards his desk and opening the drawer to pull something out. Ciel wasn’t watching. Instead, he kept his eyes on the floor, too sad and discouraged by the ordeal to meet his eyes again. But then a card was placed in his line of vision and he looked up to meet the beautiful pools of red. 

“Take this, take your little blond friend, and go shopping. Don’t return this until you’ve done it, am I clear?” He ordered. The voice left a pleasant hum in it’s wake and Ciel nodded dumbly as he grasped it away it from his fingers. 

“Are you sure?” He questioned. Sebastian gave a small smile. 

“I’m sure. Off you go now, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He urged. Ciel nodded again, a soft pink flush painting his cheeks. 

“Thank you, but, how did you know about Alois?” 

Sebastian chuckled, placing a hand on the back of his neck in a soft grip. Ciel, again, leaned back into the hand. His skin was warm, and the long fingers gripping around the top of his spine felt too intimately wonderful to be real. He truly wondered if he’d already died and gone to heaven. He wanted his hands on him all the time; every day for all of eternity. 

“He emailed me and recommended you for the position. But enough dilly-dallying,” He spoke, pulling Ciel from his transe. “Go on,” He urged with a small squeeze. Ciel looked up again and gave a small smile. 

“Thank you,” 

Shopping with Alois was more fun than he thought it would be. The blond boy begged to stop at stores far more expensive than he was comfortable with: Gucci, Versace, Calvin Klein, Burberry, the sorts of places that Ciel was scared to even breathe in. Thankfully, he steered him away from the high end stuff, and they managed to find a good half wardrobe’s worth for 350 pounds at Nordstrom Rack. 

Ciel made his way home with the bags, thankful for the card still sitting in the back of his phone case and the gesture his boss had made. He had never been shown that sort of kindness before, and though he felt a little guilty for it, it warmed him none the less. The moment he reached the door, that warmth fell through his stomach and onto the floor. A bright yellow notice, taped to the chipped paint, with large black letting across the top that read “EVICTION NOTICE.” 

Ciel cried for the first hour of the twenty four he was given to vacate. Somehow, he had managed to push himself off the torn carpet floor within the next and grab the suitcases, still full of tears, hiccups, and sniffles. Something in him was fighting to keep going, and though he recognized it, he didn’t have time to dwell on it. All that mattered was getting the essentials and important memorabilia. He packed clothes first, not that he had many to begin with outside of what he’d bought. Next came shoes, shampoo, body wash and conditioner, deodorant, and lastly, the photos and things his parents had left him. 

It took him two hours, and knowing it was the last night he would spend in a bed for two weeks, he laid down on it and cried. He ignored Alois when he called, too upset to be bothered to speak, and the next morning, he realized he didn’t have anywhere to put the suitcase while he was at work. He had two options: asking Michaelis if he could leave it there and claiming he played some sort of sport directly after work, or hiding it in a bush somewhere. The first option was more embarrassing, and the latter left him at risk for loosing everything he had. After dressing in the new clothes and making sure he had Michaelis’ card, he decided on the first option. 

When he came into the office the next morning he was exhausted. He’d spent most of the night packing and lugging the suitcase around for forty minutes in the cold was certainly not something his small body could put up with on a daily basis. There were a few parks nearby he could probably crash at that night, and he decided to look one up on his phone while he organized the paperwork sat on his end of the desk. 

Michaelis came in ten minutes late, his hair still wet from a shower. Ciel thought he looked beautiful like that, and he couldn’t deny that he thought about a wet, naked boss for at least thirty seconds before bidding him good morning. 

“Good morning to you as well,” 

Ciel reached into his pocket, grabbing his phone and pulling the card out before giving it to him across the table. Michaelis stared at it across the table with a raised brow and Ciel worried for a moment that his outfit still wasn’t acceptable. Alois had said it was fine and he trusted his opinion, so maybe it was something else. Had he spent too much? The idea made him sick to his stomach. He couldn’t afford to pay him back and he needed that paycheck too badly to have any taken off. He could always return some stuff, he supposed, as a back up plan. 

“You only spent 300 pounds,” 

Ciel’s brows furrowed. That was what this was about? He didn’t spend enough? Were his clothes too cheap to wear around the office? He was sure they looked nice. 

“I- I didn’t think, I didn’t know how much, I just-” He stammered. Michaelis shook his head at the boy’s behavior and took the card back, slipping it in his wallet and shutting it back into the drawer. 

“What’s up with the suitcase?” He questioned. Ciel gulped, trying to remember his lie he rehearsed in his head. 

“I have ice skating practice after work so I was wondering if maybe it was okay that I kept it here for the day?” He questioned softly. Michaelis raised a brow at the statement and Ciel’s heart sunk. It was embarrassing enough that he’d lost his apartment, but this, this would be the icing on the cake. 

“Ice skating?” 

“Yes sir.” 

He knew Michaelis wasn’t really buying it, but the man nodded anyways, and Ciel let out a breath knowing his lie had passed and his stuff was safe. The day flew by faster than he had wanted it to. He wanted to stay in the warm room, filled with the sounds and smells of his boss and the heating that came on every thirty minutes. He researched a few parks while his phone charged and decided on one ten minutes away, with a hiding spot underneath the slide. He could curl up in the sand there and change and wash himself off in the bathroom nearby before work. It looked nice enough; the neighborhood surrounding it wasn’t terrible, and maybe tonight would be warmer than the last, though the deeper into winter they got the less likely it seemed. 

Ciel bid him goodbye at 6 and began his walk over. It wasn’t comfortable, sleeping in the sand. He cried for a good portion of the evening, his stomach rumbling and sand getting into the roots of his hair. His suitcase was beside him and he’d covered himself in a few sweaters and pairs of pants to avoid frostbite. 

It was cold, and the second the sun set, it was both colder and scarier. Drunkards walked by in the later hours, and a few sirens went off now and again. He didn’t feel safe, and it hurt knowing his old couch and bed were probably still there, empty now without him. He wondered what the people passing by would think if they could see him, shaking and crying from the cold and the embarrassment of being without a home. The sinking feeling in his gut wouldn’t go away. What would Alois think? What would his parents think? His brother? How disgraced would they be to see him laying underneath a children’s slide, huddling into a pile of clothing. 

He finally fell asleep sometime after midnight. He could feel his boss’ hands on him. Could feel the way they smoothed down his sides, brushing against his hipbones. The voice he loved so very much rang through his ears with a soft hum. 

“So good for me baby,” A hand cupping his ass and another cupping his face, cradling him and smoothing over the bumps and bruises in his soul. “such a good boy,” he continued. Ciel keened under the praise, arching his back to get closer to him and grabbing to hook his hands around the warm neck. Sebastian’s hair tickled his neck as he leaned down to meld their lips together, and when his alarm went off at six, he shot up in a cold sweat, his heart thudding harder than it had ever before in his life. It took a moment to calm himself down; to shake the dream from his thoughts and wake himself up fully. 

He dragged his luggage over to the bathroom and scrambled to get clean. The sink water was freezing cold. It wasn’t a warm shower, but it was water with soap, and that was enough for now. At least he wouldn’t go in covered in sand. 

He was even colder when he showed up to work. His hair was still wet, and the freezing water mixed with the even colder air chilled him to the bone. He waited in the elevator for an extra five minutes, suitcase still in hand with the sand brushed off, to avoid questions from Michaelis. He could do this for two weeks, he promised himself. There was no need to be so upset, he reassured. People have it worse than this. Granted, he was young and soft and cried everytime something mildly upset him, but he was okay. He stopped by the break room on the way to his office to grab something to eat, as his head was getting dizzy and his stomach was growling consistently. After a banana and a warm cup of tea he was ready, and still five minutes early he walked into the office. 

The moment he entered the man’s head snapped up to meet his eyes. Ciel gave a small smile, something hopefully convincing, and sat down in his regular chair. He set to plugging his phone in immediately, and pushed the suitcase into the corner as he opened the laptop waiting on the desk for him. 

“How was ice skating?” 

It was general conversation. It shouldn’t have set Ciel’s nerves on fire the way it did to hear his voice again. It shouldn’t have made him nervous to answer. But he did lie. He broke the one rule of their employment and he knew if Michaelis found out he’d be mad. So Ciel looked away, cleared his throat, and responded as nonchalantly as possible. 

“It was good,” He shrugged. Ciel knew nothing about ice skating. If Michaelis was to ask anything specific about the sport he’d be cornered. Luckily, he didn’t seem to care, and Ciel got up quickly to get his coffee, black, because he never used the creamer or sugar Ciel brought the two days before. 

Ciel caught himself staring a few times during the day. Who could blame him? His boss was beautiful. The way his hands felt on his skin was incredible. It warmed him from the inside out, made him feel safe and wanted and most of all, hot. He craved it; waited for the moments that their hands would brush against each others—the moments where he would accidentally brush his foot under the table. All touches were electric. All sent a blush to his cheeks. And he knew Michaelis knew it. 

The second night wasn’t any better than the first. The sand was cold, it had started to drizzle sometime throughout the night, and he woke up slightly wet and very uncomfortable. His neck hurt, his back hurt, and his eyes were sore from crying. He thought he had heard a stray dog nearby deep within the night, and he sat silently shaking for a good thirty minutes until he was sure it went away. He was worried about kidnappings, worried about getting murdered or raped, but eventually, he fell asleep, his exhaustion and lack of food taking over and sending him into a deep sleep. 

He arrived the next morning with hair still went from his freezing shower. He could feel himself slowly give up, feel himself itching to text Alois and ask to stay the night. But the suitcase would cause suspicion, and if anyone knew about this, anyone at all, he might actually die of embarrassment. He was ashamed, and most of all, he was exhausted. He stole a few pieces of fruit from the lounge that morning along with another cup of tea. He slipped an orange into his suitcase before waving good morning to the receptionist. He could keep this up. He could keep going for two weeks. The more he repeated it the better off he was. And thats all that mattered. 

Michaelis didn’t ask about ice skating again. Ciel was grateful for it. Somewhere, deep down, he knew that his boss didn’t believe him. But he didn’t bring it up and that made Ciel feel better. He hated leaving the office for many reasons. The first being Michaelis. He loved sitting so close to him. Loved when he called him over to check something and Ciel got to stand an inch away, feel the warmth radiating off of him and the smell that seemed to be a mixture of natural scent and shampoo, maybe a hint of cologne. He still felt his skin heat every time they were near, still felt his heart thump faster when they caught eyes. The second reason was because it was comfortable, and warm. It was his new favorite place to be. The heating was almost always on, keeping him sheltered from the cold outside, and the chair he sat in was more than comfortable. He was even tempted to take a nap, but he knew it wouldn’t bode well and so he pushed it down. 

The third night was worse than the last two. It rained throughout the darkness, the icy wind sunk into his skin and chilled him to the bone. He couldn’t stay outside much longer. He would get sick—he would get frostbite or freeze to death. Slowly, Ciel rose, grabbing his suitcase and walking to the nearest gas station. It would be warmer in there. He could defrost for a little while, take a break from the rain and the cold, and then go back after he had warmed up. He would pretend to buy something, or to look to buy something. It would be fine. 

The moment the warm air hit his skin he nearly started to cry again. He missed blankets, he missed the soft couch in his apartment, and he missed feeling safe. He’d never felt so uncomfortable. He knew the gas station attendant was looking at him weird. They were first person to know his secret outside of the local pub crawlers and late night walkers. Tears really did spring to his eyes when the woman gave him a small frown. He knew he must look freezing; hungry and tired in the middle of the night, with three pairs of pants and two sweaters hugging his frame. He knew he looked dirty and wet, and it made his heart break; to think that this was how people saw him now. Dirty. Useless. Broken. 

When the door dinged again, Ciel was looking in the chip isle, soaking in the heating through his cold, wet sweaters and pretending to read through the different varieties. He prayed whoever it was wouldn’t come into the isle; promised himself that he wouldn’t start sobbing if they did. They were just night crawlers. They didn’t matter. He was still ashamed. Just as he began reading the ingredients on the back of a package, finally starting to feel warm, a deep chill ran down his spine. 

“Ciel?” 

His heart sank. He knew that voice. He would know it anywhere. He dreamed of it, he practically bathed in it for hours every day. It made him feel like he was the only person left on Earth, the only person that mattered. And now they were standing behind him. If the back of his head didn’t give him away, the suitcase surely would. Michaelis would recognize it. He would know the ice skating was a lie. He would fire him. Ciel didn’t want to turn around. His shoulders shook. Tears that had gathered in his eyes fell pathetically down his cheeks. He sucked in a breath that sounded more like a cry and he felt his head getting light with the rush of blood. 

“Ciel,” The man called again, softer this time, closer. 

Michaelis was directly behind him. Pretending to be deaf didn’t seem to be working, and when a warm hand closed on his shoulder, Ciel let out another soft cry. He buried his face into his hands and cried, somewhat loudly, and his boss turned him with the grip on his shoulders to make sure what he was seeing was true. Ciel refused to look. He refused to take his hands off his face, but they were pried from their grip in his hair and torn down to his sides. He was hiccuping and tears were steadily making their way down his face, into his already drenched sweater. 

“Ciel what are you doing here?” 

Ciel couldn’t respond. He knew his life was over. He would be fired. He had lied. He broke the rule and he was sure Michaelis didn’t want a homeless boy working for him. It would look bad for the company, having someone so dirty and poor there. 

“Talk to me sweetheart, what’s going on?” 

The pet-name only made things worse. Ciel’s cries increased. He tried to turn away again, only to be stopped by a grip on his neck. The poor thing was so upset, Michaelis really didn’t know what to do. He was shaking and small; choked cries were falling from his perfect pouty lips. He was covered in sand and his clothes were soaked, the suitcase he had brought with him for the past three days sitting by his side. 

“Ciel, what are you doing here? It’s two in the morning,” He asked again, taking a step closer and using his free hand to tilt Ciel’s chin to his face. Ciel looked away, and not getting answers was starting to piss him off. He gripped the cheeks in his hand and tugged, not unkindly, upwards to catch his attention again. 

“I’m sorry,” the boy blubbered. Sebastian’s brows were knitted into a “V” and his hand was becoming soaked in tears. 

“Tell me what’s going on,” He urged. 

“I-” Ciel took a deep breath in, only to let out another small sob before continuing, “I was just hungry,” He tried to play off. Sebastian was bewildered by the state of his little employee. 

“Honesty, little one. Tell me the truth. Come on,” 

He spoke as sweetly as possible. It only broke Ciel’s heart more. He swallowed as many tears as he could before speaking again. 

“I was cold.” 

Sebastian raised a brow at him. 

“Did your heating get shut off?” 

Ciel shook his head. The grip on his face was still there but softer, and within a moment it was taken away, replaced by a hand on his neck and the other halfway down his arm, near his elbow. It kept him grounded; flooded him with a feeling of warmth and safety. 

“I don’t have heating.” 

He was throwing random bones at this point. He didn’t want Michaelis to catch on. He wanted to disappear, to sink into the floor and melt into a puddle, but he couldn’t. The grip on his neck was reminding him of that and as much as he wanted to lean back into it, or to lean forward in the warm chest, he couldn’t. 

“Ciel I’m gonna give you one more chance to be clear with me. Tell. Me. What’s. Happening.” 

It took him another moment of breathing and hiccups before he could speak. This was it. He was going to be fired. His one string of hope was cut and the rest was a free fall til death. He didn’t want it to end. The longer he took answering the safer he felt. But he knew his boss was getting upset and any longer and he might walk out. As little as Ciel wanted him there, he also didn’t want him to go away. 

“I got evicted,” He whispered, as soft as he possibly could. The man still caught it, and his grip on his neck loosened for a moment before tightening back up, harder than it was before. 

“Where are you staying?” 

His voice was cold. He sounded upset, almost angry, and it hurt. His chest was caving in. Breathing was getting harder. But he knew if he didn’t answer, it would be worse, and so he shed a few more tears before continuing. 

“The park.” 

“The park? You’re staying at the park in the middle of Winter? It’s pouring rain outside, Ciel, you could get sick! You’re going to freeze to death out there!” 

Ciel knew he’d fucked up. He should have been honest with Alois earlier on. He should have been honest and asked to stay for a few weeks. He should have done a lot of things differently and now he was here, about to lose the one man that made him feel like everything was going to be okay; forever. It tore at him every second, ripped him apart and made him feel like everything was crumbling beneath him. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“You’re sorry? Seriously? That’s what you’re worried about? Jesus Christ Ciel, this is ridiculous! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” 

Now Ciel was thoroughly confused. Why would he tell him? Why would he subject himself to that kind of humiliation? His boss didn’t need to know how shit his life was; how badly he had fucked up to end up where he was now. 

“I didn’t want you to know,”

“Ciel,” He began with a sigh, giving him a soft squeeze at the back of his neck before continuing, “I didn’t know it was this bad. I could have paid you in advance if you had asked.” 

“Embarrassing,” Ciel mumbled, looking away from the blazing red orbs with a frown. 

“That should be the least of your worries. You’re soaked, darling, you need to change and sleep somewhere inside. You’re too fragile to be out in the cold. Fuck, you’re practically freezing.” 

Ciel hadn’t noticed how badly he was shaking until then. His skin was chilled, little tremors and shivers wracking his body like he’d endured some sort of electric shock. His lip was pale blue, though he didn’t know it, and he could feel the water seeping through to his skin and cooling him even more. 

“Come on. We’re going back to my house. You’re gonna change, and take a warm bath, and then you’re going to sleep there, and we’re gonna figure this out in the morning.” He promised. Ciel’s tears kicked back up and he shook his head. Sebastian left no room for arguing as he grabbed the suitcase and tugged with the hand on his neck, leading him out of the store and back out into the cold. 

The air sent a violent shiver through him, so strong that he stopped moving and bent over, and Sebastian tugged a little harder to get him into the car as fast as possible. The passenger door was opened and he was lead inside. It was warm, the seat was warm and the air was warm and he felt bad for getting wet clothes on the nice leather seats. His boss placed the suitcase in the trunk before coming back around and getting in. 

He paused for a moment. He didn’t start the car, he didn’t put his seatbelt on; but he did turn and stare at the boy with a small frown etched on his beautiful features. Ciel missed the hand on him; missed the feeling of his boss’ skin on his own. The man, as if he had heard him, laid his hand on top of his head with a soft sigh. 

“Did you leave anything at the park?” 

Ciel shook his head. It was the most embarrassing moment of his life. He couldn’t imagine being in a situation that could catch him as off-guard as this. His chest was still tight, and his eyes still teary. 

“What happened to your blond friend?”

“He doesn’t know.” 

That urged another small sigh from Sebastian, and he rubbed gently at the top of Ciel’s head to comfort the boy. 

“What about your parents?” 

“Dead.” He whispered. 

“Siblings?” 

“Dead.” 

Sebastian really did feel for the boy. Just imaging Ciel, parentless and too ashamed to ask for help, huddled under some park bench with this suitcase, bundling up in clothes and stuck out in the rain, it hurt more than it should have, more than it would for someone else. 

“Lets get you into a nice bath. When’s the last time you ate?” 

Sebastian started the car and turned the heat up as much as it would go. Ciel buckled in just after him and he turned the wheel as he backed out of the space. 

“This morning.” 

“And what did you eat?” 

“Banana.” 

Sebastian glanced over at the boy before pulling out of the lot. 

“That’s not enough food.” He pointed out. Ciel shrugged. 

“No money,” Ciel admitted, picking at the sleeves of his sweater. “have an orange in my bag though.” 

Sebastian shook his head as he entered the motorway. The rest of the car ride was somewhat uncomfortably silent. Ciel didn’t know what to say. He wanted to apologize to Sebastian. He wanted to jump out of the car. But he sat in the heated seat with the warm car air blowing on his face and played with his hands in his lap instead. He glanced over to the beautiful man next to him every once in a while, admiring the way the highway lights dashed across his face. Every time he did a pleasant flush came over him, and he found himself looking away just as fast as he had looked originally. 

Sebastian’s house, he learned, was actually a massive penthouse. It was beautiful and expensive looking and it set him on edge even more than he was before. He was afraid to walk on the marble floors, afraid that him breathing the air was dirtying it. His boss didn’t care. He led him straight to the bathroom, taking the luggage and placing it in the hall before turning on the tap for the boy. 

“Take a bath, warm up. Your bag is here and if you need warmer clothes than what you have don’t hesitate to ask. I’ll be in the living room when you’re done and we can talk, okay? Don’t rush.” He ordered. Ciel nodded in understanding and Michaelis walked away a moment later. 

Within an hour he was fully warmed, dressed in a clean cropped sweater and a pair of pajama shorts, and nearly sweating after forty five minutes of nearly boiling water. He felt clean and calm and the smell of his boss’ towels was like heaven after inhaling so many particles of dirty sand. Michaelis was in the living room like he said he would be, waiting on the couch with his phone in hand, scrolling through emails with his legs up on the coffee table. 

“Hi.” He whispered, still upset over the whole ordeal. Sebastian looked to him and smiled, patting the spot next to him and putting his phone down to focus on the small male that had entered. 

“You look better.” He admitted as Ciel took the seat next to him. 

“Thank you, for the bath and everything.” 

“It’s no trouble.” 

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that.” 

Tears welled in his eyes again, residue from the earlier encounter still lingering on his conscious, and Sebastian chuckled as he leaned in to wipe them away. 

“My, my. Emotional little thing, aren’t you?” He teased. Ciel let out a soft sob, half laugh, and nodded. Sebastian only smiled as he cupped the boy’s face. Ciel could feel his heart speeding up. They were alone again, but they were in his house now, and it was warm and safe and this man, this beautiful fucking man, was holding him and wiping away his tears. He tried not to fall in love. 

“‘M sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize.” 

“Okay, I’m sorry.” 

Sebastian chuckled and Ciel blushed a sweet red. The man tried his very best to avert his eyes from the soft, pale thighs and the little piece of midriff that exposed sweet boyish curves. He tried to hold his gaze his employees face, because that was what was appropriate, but he couldn’t help a few quick glances. One of the glances caught a shiver from the young boy, and he met Ciel’s eyes to find his bottom lip chewed raw. 

“Are you cold?” 

Ciel shrugged, brining his knees closer to his chest and exposing more skin in the process. Sebastian chided himself for looking down. 

“Just a little, I’ll be okay.” 

“Why don’t you put pants or some socks on?” 

Ciel looked down and away from his eyes. He looked sad, almost upset, and Sebastian wondered if it was something he’d said. Though, Ciel generally seemed sad. 

“I have socks but, I-I don’t think they’re appropriate. Bard said that I should only wear them when I’m alone; that they give off the wrong idea.” He admitted softly. Sebastian tilted his head to the side in confusion. 

“Who’s Bard?” 

“My ex.” 

Sebastian let out a small breath. He knew Ciel was gay, of course. No straight boy would wear fuzzy pink shorts unless they were piss drunk or it was some sort of dare. But what kind of socks could possibly give off the wrong idea? They’re socks, not a corset and heels. 

“Ciel, I run an erotic photography website that primarily targets married men; I’m not going to judge you on what you’re wearing.” 

“We target married men?”

The boss chuckled, placing his hand on the top of Ciel’s soft head with a smile. Ciel moved into the touch, unable to avoid accepting any sort of contact with him. It filled him with warmth just as it always did. He wanted to curl up in those hands; shrink to a tiny little fairy and take naps in the curve of those large palms. To Michaelis, Ciel seemed so innocent, so sweet, so delectably breakable; and God did Sebastian want a piece of it. But Ciel was too good for him, far too good for him, and he wasn’t about to ruin this perfect little boy for his own benefit. 

“Go. Put on your socks. I’m gonna go make some tea, would you like cup?” 

“Yes please.” 

“Very well. Off you go now,” 

Ciel returned to the couch a few minutes later with his thigh high socks pulled high to shield him from the slight cold of the apartment. Sebastian smiled when he entered with tea, and Ciel took his gratefully. 

“I like them.” 

The man spoke after a few moments of silent tea sipping. Ciel glanced up to meet his docile red eyes with a scrunched brow. Sebastian smiled as he glanced down to the now covered legs. They were small, too thin, but somehow they managed to support that perfectly rounded, plush behind of the boy, and he absolutely loved that part of him. 

“The socks,” he clarified, “I like them.” 

Ciel blushed and Sebastian chuckled at the reaction before setting his tea down. Ciel took the queue and did the same, placing his cup down next to his and leaning back into the plush of the couch. 

“How long were you staying at the park?” 

He questioned. Ciel supposed there was no use wasting more time with small talk, but it didn’t make him any more comfortable answering his questions. 

“Three nights. This was gonna be my fourth.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me, Ciel? I could’ve given you your paycheck in advance, or just given you some cash,” 

“I didn’t want you to know. It’s… embarrassing. A-And I barely know you, and it’s too much to ask-”

“It wasn’t too much to ask. I would’ve happily done it; rather than leaving you out in the cold under some park bench.” 

“It was a slide.” 

Sebastian gave him a confused look and Ciel cleared his throat before speaking again. 

“I was sleeping under the slide.” 

The clarification didn’t make Michaelis any happier. Ciel felt bad for being there, felt bad for taking up his time when he should’ve been sleeping and preparing for the next day. But he couldn’t deny that he needed this; needed to be out of the cold and the rain. 

“Why don’t you finish your tea and I’ll show you the guest room. You can get a good nights sleep there and we can figure things out in the morning.” He recommended. Ciel nodded, and the two of them drank their tea in silence before he was led to the guest room. His boss moved his suitcase to the room as he settled into the bed. 

“I’ll be out for the majority of the day tomorrow. Stay here. You can shower in the bathroom right there,” He pointed to the room attached with a long, adept finger that had Ciel staring for longer than he should have, “and if you want you can invite your blond friend over for a while, but he has to be gone before I get back at six. If you want to make food, the kitchen is all yours, and there’s books on the shelf in the living room if you’d like to read something.” 

Ciel took in the information with a nod and curled further into the pillows. He knew the moment Michaelis was gone he was going to grab bitter rabbit, and he knew he most likely wouldn’t sleep well with his fear of the dark, but it wouldn’t be the end of the world. He could sleep the whole day when Michaelis was gone, and shower and change before he got home. 

It was worse once the lights were shut off. He could feel the fear creeping in through his peripherals. He hated the feeling; hated not knowing what could be lurking around in the dark. Quickly he stumbled towards his suitcase, reaching blindly until he found the plush bunny, and then bee-lined back to the bed and dove under the covers. It didn’t help much. As much as he loved bitter, it couldn’t keep away all the irrational panic that was building in his chest. So he cried, as quietly as possible, into the plush of the rabbit’s tummy. A knock sounded at the door as his tears really picked up, and a soft voice rang clear through the room, just as he had began to hyperventilate. 

“Are you still awake?” 

It called, soft and smooth through the doorway. It calmed him immediately. He wasn’t alone in the house. Someone else was here; someone who was soft and caring, at least some of the time, and someone who could most definitely protect him. Ciel sniffled and wiped a few tears. 

“Yeah,” 

His voice was choked, a little broken off, and wet from tears. Before he could speak again to clear the air the door was opened, and warm light flooded the room, effectively illuminating him. He pulled the rabbit down into the covers. 

“Are you crying?” 

He didn’t need the question answered. More tears welled in Ciel’s eyes. God, he must have looked pathetic. Michaelis moved to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Ciel didn’t want to tell him; didn’t want to look even more pathetic in front of his boss. He had done enough already, but truthfully, he wanted him to slide in the covers next to him. To hold him from behind and rock him to sleep; stay until the sun rose and his nightmares were gone. 

“‘M afraid of the dark.” He whispered ashamed. Sebastian frowned. 

“Why didn’t you turn on the lamp?” 

“Waste of electricity, I didn’t wanna be a burden,” 

Sebastian rolled his eyes, scooting a little closer on the bed to place a hand over his covered calf. 

“Ciel I don’t care about the electricity, I care about you being scared, and upset. Keep this on tonight, okay?” 

Michaelis pointed to the lamp that was switched on and Ciel nodded, clutching the bunny closer to his chest under the covers. His boss noticed the movement, looking down to see two ears poking out right below Ciel’s chin. 

“Is that a bunny?” He questioned, pointing towards the fabric peeking from the duvet. Ciel nodded slowly, not willing to bring it out, and Sebastian smiled. “Cute,” He remarked, before standing and heading towards the door. “Don’t hesitate to come to my room if you need anything. I’m straight down the hall, I’ll leave the door cracked, okay?” He offered. 

“Okay.” Ciel agreed. Sebastian smiled before leaving, shutting the door firmly behind him and turning off the hall light. Ciel snuggled back into the covers, less afraid now as he closed his eyes. 

True to his word Michaelis was gone the next morning. Ciel took the opportunity to take another warm shower. The heat helped relax the last of the tension holding to his muscles, and he was grateful that he had the opportunity to really wash himself again. He also managed to call Alois and come clean. It wasn’t something he necessarily wanted to do, but it hurt to lie to him, and although Alois was a little upset it was nothing he couldn’t fix with a few apologies. Additionally, he picked up one of the books in the living room and brought it back to the room, making it a good quarter of the way through before Michaelis came home. For once, he had enjoyed the free time he had rather than feeling depressed. The smell of his boss lingering on the sheets and throughout the house was certainly nice as well. 

When the knock sounded against the wood of the door he called to come in happily. He was momentarily worried that he wouldn’t be comfortable with his outfit. He wore the same shorts as the day before with a thin strapped tank, and the colors were a bit girly. Surely, Michaelis knew he was gay, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t disgusted by it. Then again, he did run a primarily male erotic photography site. 

“Good evening.” The man bid. Ciel sat up from where he was reading and placed the book aside with a smile. 

“Hi.” 

“Did you find something good to read?” 

He sat down on the edge of the bed, his voice soft and gentle as he knew it didn’t take much to make the boy cry. 

“Yeah, thanks for letting me borrow it.” 

Ciel was happy that he seemed to be in a good mood, and was always happy to see his face. No matter the time of day or the outfit, Michaelis always looked incredibly beautiful. Hearing his voice after a day of being deprived felt like being swaddled in a silk blanket. 

“You can keep it, if you’d like.” He offered. 

“That’s okay, I’m not too attached to it.” 

Ciel placed the book on the nightstand and curled his legs into him as he waited for instructions. True to his boss’ original comment, he did feel a little like a dog. He didn’t mind. He would gladly follow Michaelis into the pits of hell if it meant he could spend time with him. 

“Do you want to change and come with me somewhere?” 

“Sure,” Ciel shrugged, “where are you taking me?” 

Sebastian gave him a secretive smile and shrugged. Ciel tilted his head in confusion. 

“Just trust me. Pack your suitcase and let me know when you’re ready.”

Ciel spent twenty minutes packing everything up before he was ready. Michaelis was patiently waiting by the door when he arrived, looking beautiful as ever with one leg crossed over the other, resting against the floor by the toe. 

The “mystery place” turned out to be an apartment about five minutes away, with high ceilings and marble countertops that looked like they were straight out of a magazine. Ciel spent a moment wandering around the place, with the pretty white furniture and the large TV in the living room, and the biggest master bedroom that he’d ever seen. The whole place was beautiful and he was decently jealous of whoever got to live there

“Do you like it?” He asked the boy re-entering the living room. Ciel nodded, still transfixed on the details of the crowning above his head. 

“It’s beautiful. Is it yours?” He questioned back, finally catching eyes with the much taller man. Sebastian smiled and shook his head. Ciel craned his neck to get a better look at the mirth dancing in his eyes. Michaelis truly was a being to admire. 

“It’s yours.” 

Ciel stared in disbelief. What the hell was that supposed to mean? 

“Wait, you’re giving this to me?” 

He questioned. Michaelis nodded again, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“Why?” 

Ciel didn’t want to come off as ungrateful, but who in their right mind would do something like this for ? 

“You need a place to live, do you not?” He questioned. Ciel nodded along dumbly. 

“Well, yeah, but this is… this is way too nice. I mean, you giving me a place to live is already too nice and this is like, the nicest place I’ve ever seen.” He explained, wringing his fingers out in front of him as he spoke. 

“I’m glad you like it then. Tomorrow morning at 11AM, I’ll pick you up from here. One of our models cancelled on a shoot and I need you to fill in.” 

It left no room for argument. Using work as a distraction was a good tactic, but not one that Ciel particularly liked. He ignored the statement instead of giving in. 

“Are you sure about this?” 

“Well, we’re short a model so we don’t really have a choice. You’ll fit in just fine, you certainly look the part. And Justin is a fantastic photographer, so I’m sure they’ll turn out great. I’ll be there with you if that helps.” 

“I meant about the place, sir, not about the photoshoot.” 

Michaelis sighed, taking a large step over towards the smaller boy and placing a hand on the top of his head. 

“I am one hundred percent sure.” 

Ciel let out a soft breath, enjoying the feel of his boss’ hand against his hair once more before the night ended. He absolutely loved it just as he had done every time before, and it took a lot more restraint than he thought it would take not to lean up and kiss him. Instead, he blushed, letting his head droop down. But then he thought back to the statement his boss had made while trying to distract him and froze. 

“Am… am I going to be naked? Are they gonna take naked photos of me?” 

Sebastian made a soft humming noise before responding, something that had Ciel’s toes curling in their socks and his cock stiffening in his pants. 

“That’s the job, Ciel. You were warned about this.” He pointed out. Ciel shook his head in acknowledgement. 

“No, I know, I just… are you sure I’ll look okay? Won’t the customers be disappointed?” 

Ciel knew his insecurities were getting the best of him. They often did. He had trouble liking his body. It was too small and scrawny and he’d been called a “dying bird” one too many times for him to ever feel comfortable. He knew he didn’t have enough meat on his bones; knew that “chicken legs” weren’t seen as attractive. But instead of comforting him, Michaelis only shrugged, and that made Ciel feel much, much worse. 

“Maybe. I’m not sure. I suppose we’ll find out tomorrow.” 

Ciel felt his chest tightening and he nodded dutifully towards the elder man. Michaelis let his hand linger for a moment longer before stepping away and holding out a key. Ciel took it with a soft smile. 

“You can invite whoever you want over, decorate it, do whatever you want with it. Just try and get some sleep tonight, okay?” He questioned. 

“Yes sir.” 

END OF CHAPTER ONE

True to his promise Ciel did sleep that night. The bed was massive and overly comfortable. He couldn’t imagine leaving the bed if his life depended on it. There was a TV on the wall across from it that he watched cartoons on in the morning after he had showered and brushed his teeth. Michaelis had emailed him to wear something comfortable, so he slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a sweater just in time for the doorbell to ring. 

Seeing Michaelis was always a breath of fresh air. He looked better than normal, however, in the pair of skinny black jeans and a short sleeve black t-shirt; more relaxed and natural. He was leaning up against the doorframe when Ciel answered, a small smile on his lips with his hair blowing in the slight wind of the AC. 

“Are you ready to go?” He questioned, looking down on the boy that now felt very underdressed. Ciel nodded and shut the door behind him, locking it with the key he was given and placing it in his phone case. 

His boss led him down to the garage, where the same sleek black BMW he rode in last time was parked. By the time they arrived, Ciel’s inner lip was bitten raw until it began to bleed. His knee bounced up and down, over and over until it was sore. When he stepped out of the car he was noticeably shaking; his knees clinking together as he stood and his fingernails ripped to pieces. 

His boss led him into the building with a hand on his upper back, softly pushing him along until they made it indoors. Ciel glanced up at him once they were in the elevator, but he wasn’t given any attention back. It made him feel worse. He was given no instructions by his superior until they made it inside a small, white room. 

“Sebastian!” 

A heavily accented, very French voice came from the corner of the room. A man slightly shorter than Sebastian and a lot skinnier strode forward, his hair wild and whispy and his eyes crinkled in a smile. The cream sweater and black combat boots matched the tweed pants that crinkled around his long legs. 

His boss, Sebastian, apparently, smiled and waved back, pushing Ciel forward with a harsher thrust before stepping away. 

“Justin! Great to see you!” He greeted back, a grin gracing his beautiful features as he spoke. The man gave him a quick handshake before turning towards Ciel. 

“C’est ton petit ami?”  
Is this your boyfriend?

Ciel was thrown off guard by the question, but before Sebastian could respond, Ciel jumped in himself. Did Sebastian know French? 

“Non, c’est mon patron.”  
No, he’s my boss. 

The man gave a large smile at the perfect French response before holding his hand out in front of the boy. Ciel shook it softly and the man’s grin only intensified. 

“Je m’appelle Ciel.” He introduced.  
I’m Ciel. 

“Tu es très petit, mais, jolie.”  
You are very small, but, you’re pretty. 

Pretty wasn’t something Ciel was used to being called, and it certainly wasn’t very manly. Cute was acceptable, and handsome he’d gotten before, but pretty, he had not received. It almost felt like an insult, even though he was sure it wasn’t. Sebastian hummed in agreement as he set down his phone on a chair facing the white backdrop. Ciel was a little confused why a backdrop was needed if the walls were already white, but he didn’t really want to ask either. 

“Merci,”  
Thank you, 

He practically whispered back. The man smiled again before turning back to his boss, waving his hands up and around before turning his back to the boy. 

“Sebastian, you know the drill. Get your boy ready, yes?” 

The moment Sebastian’s eyes caught his, his throat tightened into a vice grip. The poor boy swallowed the thickness in his throat and tried to breathe as he realized what was bound to happen next. He was going to be naked. In front of his boss. And the face of Sebastian Michaelis was nothing if not boner inducing. He was fucked. 

“Strip and place your clothes on the chair with my stuff.” 

Ciel had half a mind to tell him to turn around, but really, there was no use. Thank God the room was warm, at least, he thought as he pulled the sweater over his chest. Sebastian watched him as he did so, and a pink flush made its way across his skin as his sweatpants were dropped next. Ciel went commando, figuring that showing up in lacy underwear was a bad idea; and far too embarrassing. 

This, however, was just as bad. Ciel knew he was a small guy all around. But now, standing next to two much bigger men, especially his boss, it was more than embarrassing. It was quite literally a nightmare. Sebastian was eyeing his cock, and he knew he was scrutinizing it for how small he was. Worst of all, staring at Sebastian while he was half naked was actually making him hard. Tears sprung to the younger male’s eyes as he discarded his shoes and socks, and he tried to cover himself as he stood, waiting for some sort of instructions to distract him. 

“Sebastian I want him tied, bring him here.” 

Ciel’s heart was pounding in his chest. The closer Sebastian got, the more he wanted to die. On one hand, being naked in front of him wasn’t all that bad. In fact, he had dreamed about it, many times. But this was different. This flat out sucked. His boss placed a hand on his upper back and brought him towards the photographer, only letting go when the other man had his hands on him. 

Ten minutes of standing butt-naked later, his arms were latched to his sides by a series of complicated rope ties, and Ciel, touch starved with hands on his naked body, was now painfully hard. He wished he wasn’t there. He wished he wasn’t being watched by the one man he was painfully hard for. He wished he could sink into the floor and disappear. And just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse, that the nightmare was at its peak, the photographer spoke again. 

“Sebastian, I need to grab the lights. Tie his balls for me please. I’ll be back.” 

Ciel’s heart must have stopped. He must have been dead. If he wasn’t, he wanted to be. Sebastian came forward and took the last small piece of rope from the floor, kneeling down before Ciel and reaching forward. Ciel jumped back out of instinct, but his boss grabbed his calf, pulling him back and urging him to come forward. 

“M-Mr. Michaelis, I-”

“I won’t tie them too tight, I promise.” 

Sebastian had a genuine smile on his face, and Ciel wanted more than anything to trust him in that moment. But he was fully exposed and fully hard and his boss’ face was inches away from his cock. His hips were begging him to thrust forward; press the leaking tip against the man’s pink lips and push until he opened his mouth and slid around it — no. This was not the time. Think of turn-offs. Tits. The smell of moldy meat. Saggy tits. That time he watched porn and accidentally clicked on a video of a guy’s asshole tearing in half. Big tits. 

The hand around his balls pulled his thoughts away from anything and everything productive. Ciel made a small whimpering noise and shifted on his feet, something Michaelis found incredibly endearing, unbeknownst to Ciel. The tie was fastened around the space between his sack and the bottom of his cock, and though there wasn’t much space, Sebastian’s tugging certainly helped. He could feel himself almost cumming; the humiliation would ruin him if he did, and again he was back to distracting himself. 

Sebastian stepped away. Ciel let out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding. His cock was leaking copious amounts of pre-cum, his legs shaking and his face red hot like he’d been out in the sun for a day. His boss smiled and led him to the other side of the room, where the white backdrop seemed more intimidating now than ever. A moment later, Justin returned with more lights and set them up carefully, leaving Ciel standing clueless for another ten minutes. 

“Sorry about the delay,” he spoke, his accent piercing the silent room and setting goosebumps along his pale skin. “you’re so pale the white would wash you out. Needed more lighting.” He explained as he flicked the last one on and adjusted it. The boy was now in a complete spotlight, with Michaelis watching from only feet away. His toes curled in their place, his little body shaking with fear as he wished for it to be over. 

“As-tu froid, petit oiseau?”  
Are you cold little bird?

Ciel shook his head and the man chuckled at him. 

“Alright, let’s get started then. Go ahead and kneel down, if you will.” 

Ciel let his legs buckle, and he sunk to the floor with a dejected look. He sat back on his heels, head hung and arms glued to his sides still as he awaited further instruction. He watched in his peripheral vision as the shadows changed; the lights adjusted and readjusted before the man’s voice rung out again. 

“Pop your head up chéri.” 

Ciel rose to meet the camera, his cheeks red and tears already stinging in his eyes. The sound of the shutter closing and reopening met his ears and he felt as though his fate was sealed. What would his parents think? 

“Look how sad you look,” Michaelis interrupted. The tears that were staining his lashes fell to his cheeks. He wanted to look away. 

“Mmmn, I know. Poor boy.” The photographer added in. Ciel clenched his fists at his sides. 

“You don’t have to rub it in.” He countered, directing the statement towards his boss. Sebastian only chuckled. 

“Oh, but look how you get.” 

His cheeks darkened, tears falling at a faster rate and slipping down onto his thighs as he silently cried. 

“So small, and yet, so angry.” 

Ciel wanted to spit at him; to yell at him for degrading him like this in front of the other man and for making him feel so pitiful. He kept his mouth shut instead, clenching his jaw and keeping his gaze straight at the camera, almost unaffected. 

“It’s beautiful, really,” 

That voice distracted him again, but this time, he blushed for a different reason, and it spread across his chest and neck as he pretended he couldn’t hear. 

“You turn pink. Like a lobster. Such a cute boy,” He remarked. 

Ciel felt a whimper leave his throat, his tears only continuing to increase as he tried his best to focus. That voice, praising him, would be enough to make him cum if not for the bind around his sack. He could feel that tight coil in his tummy burning, begging to release, and he swallowed in attempt to hold it back.

“Spread your legs, yeah?” 

The man behind the camera called. Ciel did as asked, spreading his legs despite the jolts of pleasure forcing more liquid from his cock. 

“A little more.” 

He wanted to cum. Badly. He wanted so badly to undo the ties keeping him from achieving his orgasm, but when his arms twitched at his sides, he remembered he couldn’t move them, and that just made him more upset. A small, muffled cry escaped his parted lips and he bit them to keep it in, relishing in the pain that brought as it stopped him from thinking too much about his lower half. 

“Look how pretty you look like this. You're making such a mess of those nice ties, aren’t you?” 

The teasing certainly wasn’t helping his ego or his aching cock. In fact, everything seemed to be making it worse. Ciel was full on crying now, trying his best to stay still through the sobs. Just as he felt like giving up, another instruction was given. 

“Arch your back.” 

He leaned back a little to do it, and almost lost balance trying, so he spread his legs a little more and tried again, still keeping contact with the camera as he angry-cried his way to the end. Ciel had had more than enough of this. He wanted to stop. He wanted to cum. He wanted his boss to march over to him and place his mouth on his cock. He didn’t. The shoot continued. He didn’t cum. 

It was overwhelmingly frustrating, entirely too embarrassing, and far too aggravating to do anything about. So he sat, legs spread, back arched, tears running down his chin and fluid leaking down onto the floor for the camera. 

“Good! I think we have enough; le pauvre has certainly had enough.” The man chuckled. Ciel snapped his legs back together and hung his head, waiting for the ties to be undone. Michaelis stepped forward first, a towel in hand to wipe Ciel’s tears away, and unfastened the ones binding his arms to his chest, slipping them over his head with ease. Ciel didn’t even try to cover himself. The two of them had seen everything. They had watched him whine and cry and cover himself in slick, clear fluid for the past twenty minutes. 

The moment Michaelis’ hand went down to undo the binds on his cock Ciel shook his head. His boss looked up, catching his wide, desperate eyes with a small frown. Instantly, he realized what was bound to happen and he cleared his throat, turning towards the photographer who was too busy going through photos to pay attention. 

“Justin, could you get him some water?” 

The man looked up, staring at the two kneeling on the floor with a furrowed brow. 

“Bien sûr que oui! Where is my hospitality? I’ll be back in a few minutes, the fridge is downstairs down the hall.” He promised. 

The moment he left the room Sebastian was in action, grabbing the white towel from where it lay next to him on the floor and placing it on his lap. 

“S-Sir, I’m gonna-”

“I know. I know, little one. Relax. I’ve got a towel.” 

He reassured, bringing his hands back to the ties to undo them. They brushed over his balls and the bottom of his red, swollen cock every few seconds and it was only egging him on. 

“B-But-”

“Shh, you’re alright. Everything’s okay. Go ahead and cum, I’ve got you.” 

The binds grew looser and looser, and the moment they fell to the ground between the boy’s legs the towel was wrapped around the head of his cock. It was enough stimulation to do the trick. 

Ciel let out a pitiful sound, somewhere between a whine and a whimper. His head fell forward, caught by the shoulder of his boss as he spurted into the towel. Sebastian held the cloth there firmly, adjusting it every second or two so it wouldn’t seep through. Shivers wracked the boy’s body as his stomach convulsed, his balls tightening below his cock to continue the seemingly never-ending stream.  
Ciel’s breathing evened out for a moment and Sebastian attempted to pull the cloth away, but the extra stimulation against his head had Ciel shaking and cumming all over again. Sebastian watched with astonishment as the boy’s lip was sucked in between his teeth, sweet, young moans emitting from his chest as his little hips rocked into the hand. 

“‘M sorry,” Ciel whispered, his voice weak and quiet as tears built in his eyes again. Sebastian shook his head, finally placing the soaked towel down and rubbing the water away from his face. 

“Don’t be sorry baby. You did nothing wrong. You did great for your first time. I’m excited to see how they came out.” He admitted. Ciel’s eyes shone with the praise as he met his gaze. 

“Really?” 

Sebastian nodded, helping the boy to his feet and into his clothes just in time for the photographer to return with a cold bottle of water. 

“Here you are!” 

The liquid was presented to him and he took it with a small, “merci,” before gulping it down. Asking for water was a good call. He thirsty, and on top of that, he was exhausted. He found himself asleep in the passenger seat with the heat on minutes into the drive, too tired to be embarrassed any longer, and Sebastian looked over at the boy curled up there, soft pants escaping his mouth as he dreamed the rest of the ride away. 

When the two arrived back to the apartment Ciel was woken by a small shake of his shoulder. Groggily, he looked up to his boss, who was slightly hovering over him with a smile. He could have sworn he was still dreaming. 

“We’re home,” 

Now he was sure this was still a dream. The way Michaelis was staring down at him was something he never wanted to forget; with big red eyes and a soft smile panting his lips, the words “we’re home,” dancing on his tongue. His big hand came to rest on Ciel’s knee and he knew right then that if he wasn’t out of that car within a minute he would be impulsively pressing his lips up against him. 

“Okay,” 

He could feel himself getting lost in his eyes; in the way he looked and the way he talked, his mannerisms and his processes, everything to Ciel was beautiful. He could feel himself slowly losing control; losing the ability to pull away and detach. He could feel himself falling in love almost from an outside view, like a bird. It was an out of body experience, but he knew he was alive, and he knew it was real, because he could feel it in his chest. Like drinking something warm after being out in the cold all day, or rather, getting obliteratly drunk and being unable to stop yourself from giving into things. He knew it was a bad idea, knew he shouldn’t be letting himself fall in love with the one person that held his life in their hands; but really, it wasn’t a choice. 

“You did good today,” 

The praise stirred something in his chest. He wanted to run. He wanted to leave the car and get away from him. He wanted to climb into his lap and press their lips together; to let this man absolutely ruin him in any way he desired, so long as his hands were on his skin. 

“Thanks,” 

“I’ll send them to you when I get them. I think you’ll like the results.” 

“Okay,” 

He was torn between opening the door and getting out and practically attacking the man. But before he could make the decision, Michaelis hopped out, and opened the door for the boy. Ciel stepped out with a small “thank you,” and waited for his next words. 

“I’m headed to France next week for a business trip. I need you to come with me. Are you afraid of flying?” 

Ciel shook his head. Sebastian looked urethral in the fluorescent lighting. He was one of those guys who fit everything; every lighting, every article of clothing, every career; Sebastian could be anything. 

“Alright. Next Tuesday I’ll pick you up in the morning. We’re staying in Paris, the meeting is there as well. Just a warning in advance, you will be attending as an assistant. That means you’re going to be dressed up; or, dressed down is probably a more appropriate term. It's a convention for people who run businesses like me, so they’ll have assistants in similar outfits to what you’ll be wearing.” 

Ciel absorbed his words with a small nod. He could do that. He could be partially naked in front of tons of people. He had no shame left; not when Sebastian was by his side. Sure he would be terribly embarrassed and uncomfortable; but he would do it. He would do anything this man asked. 

When Ciel returned to his room he was exhausted, but when his head finally hit the pillow, sleep would not find him. So instead he picked up his phone. Alois was awake, as always, and Ciel figured it would be beneficial to explain his situation. Maybe it would help him get over his boss, or at least get a better hold on his feelings. Talking always helped him feel better, even if it was hard to get out. 

“What’s up babe?” 

Ciel gave a soft sigh at the sound of his voice. Alois was an everlasting presence in his life; almost like a second brother. He would always be there to calm him and help him through rough patches. 

“I need help.” 

“What happened? Are you okay?” 

“I think I’m falling in love.” 

“Oh, your boss, right?” 

Ciel gave a small scoffing noise and flopped down on the mattress, legs suspended in the air. He bobbed them back and forth over his head, feeling the muscles in his thighs clench with every movement. 

“And why would you think that?” 

“I’m not blind Ciel, I know your type. Tall, dark, handsome, the second they start paying attention to you, you fall head over heels.” 

“That’s not true!” He argued back, huffing a bit in defense.

“Yes it is, don’t lie to yourself. Think of every man you’ve been with, Ciel. Seriously think about it for two seconds.” 

“It’s not like that! It’s… it’s different,” Ciel gave a soft sigh. It wasn’t like the other men, it really wasn’t. He’d never felt this way just from a simple touch before. He’d never wanted to be held so badly, to be kissed so badly. He’d never dreamed about a man before. He’d never wanted to be loved so badly. 

“How different we talking?” 

“From 1-10? Ten. I’m really falling in love this time, Alois. Like, really, really, really falling in love.” 

“Shit.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, it’s… it’s not a idea,” Alois admitted, “but it’s not a idea either. I mean, who knows? Maybe he likes you back, you know?”  
Ciel sighed, nodding softly as he turned over in the large bed. He call him by pet names occasionally, and he did get him the apartment too. All in all, he supposed it wasn’t impossible. Maybe he did like him back. Maybe this would be the start to his first good relationship. 

“Yeah, maybe.” 

“Well, how are you gonna tell him?” 

Ciel thought about it for a moment. He wasn’t about to outright tell him; that was a terrible idea. Maybe he could just up and kiss him, whenever he found the courage. And then it hit him; France. He could do it in France. 

“I’m gonna kiss him, next week when we’re on that business trip. In France.” 

“Well, let me know how that goes. I’m rooting for you.” 

Ciel gave a soft huff of air, supposedly a laugh, before saying his goodbyes and placing the device aside. Less than a week from now he’d be in Paris with his boss, and if he found the right time, he would do it. He promised himself he would. Sure, it would make things terribly awkward if they were wrong, but there was no way he’d get fired over it. He’d already came into his palm; what’s the worst that could happen? Paris was the city of love after all. 

And so that night, Ciel fell asleep imagining the kiss over and over again in his mind. How he would pull Michaelis down to reach his lips; how he would wrap his arms around his neck as their tongues touched. How it would feel to finally feel wanted by him. He imagined it all. 

Ciel was fully packed and ready to go on Tuesday morning. He’d eaten a piece of toast for breakfast and avoided coffee so the flight anxiety would be minimized. He even dressed down into some comfy sweats and a warm sweater so he wouldn’t get too cold with the altitude. True to his words, Sebastian picked him up right on time, and the two of them were off to the airport. Sebastian was wearing his usual clothing; suit pants and a tucked in button-up, leaving Ciel feeling a little underdressed. Michaelis had commented on it too, but he wore a smile when he said it and Ciel no longer felt nervous. 

The flight was short; but he used the time to nap on it anyways. Sebastian was just a few inches away, and the smaller boy forced himself to rest against the window rather than on his boss’ shoulder, despite how comfortable it looked. He was woken with a few pokes to his face when they arrived, something that had him blushing almost instantly. 

“We’re gonna get a car and then head to the hotel, sound good?” 

Sebastian spoke softly as to not harshly disturb the sleepy boy. Ciel nodded, rubbing his eyes with his fists and stretching, sliding down in his seat as a result. Sebastian smiled at him, though his eyes were still closed and he couldn’t see it. 

“You seem tired,” He gave once Ciel had finished a rather large yawn. The slate haired boy nodded. 

“I’m not sure why, I slept well last night.” 

“When we get to the hotel you’ll have time to take a nap if you’d like.” 

He offered, beginning to stand along with the rest of the passengers. Ciel stood as well, grabbing the backpack he had brought that lay at his feet. 

“You know, I might take you up on that.” 

France was as beautiful as ever; even if you count the street trash and a large homeless population, it was still lovely. Ciel had always liked France. There was something about it there that felt like home, more than his real home had ever felt. The hotel, as he expected, was grand. Beautiful floor to ceiling windows that looked over a good portion of the city, a marble bathroom, a cute little balcony that faced the land below, it was all pretty and Parisian and Ciel wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. 

Michaelis’ room was just next door. He made sure to point that out before heading in and promising to see him that evening. They were scheduled to meet with the stylist at four, and the convention started at six thirty, so it gave them plenty of time to settle down and for Ciel, to nap. Sebastian agreed to wake him at 3:30, and with that knowledge, Ciel collapsed onto the bed and closed his eyes, no longer questioning the exhaustion and letting it take over him. 

Light was still shining through the sheer white curtains when Ciel’s body was shaken awake. Tiredly, he rolled over, covering his eyes with a pale forearm and groaning softly. The sound of his boss’ deep chuckle reverberated through his bones, and he took a moment to appreciate it before sitting up. 

“You might wanna drink some coffee before we go kid,” He suggested, “you were pretty knocked out.” 

Ciel dumbly nodded as he swung his legs over the side and stumbled towards the kettle. Michaelis took a seat on the couch as he made coffee, placing his feet up on the table next to a pile of old magazines. Ciel took a perch on the edge of the bed once the beverage was made, and sipped the cup in silence until it was empty. The beautiful boy stared off into the city of Paris with a warmth in his chest he hadn’t felt in years. Even if he was making things out to more than they were, relaxing in some hotel room with Michaelis only a few feet away, sitting in comfortable silence as they watched the city go by in the late afternoon made him happy. The sounds from the cars below, and the sun shining through the now open curtains, framing his boss’ face with sharp shadows, all helped him fall into a peaceful and far more awake space. 

At 3:55 a knock sounded on the door. Michaelis opened it with a smile, and a pair of people: a very obviously gay man and a short, plumpier woman, entered. Ciel turned around to greet them as they placed their stuff down, and Michaelis was quickly whisked away by the woman back to his room. Ciel smiled, watching the much taller and more dominant man fall pliant to her aggressive shoving and pinching. 

“Good afternoon,” Ciel gave to the man who had stayed. The male, taller than Ciel but just as slim, smiled over at him. 

“Good afternoon to you as well. Shall we get started?” He questioned. He was German, the boy could tell by his accent, and his voice wasn’t deep like he’d expected it to be. Ciel nodded, standing off the bed to come towards him. He quickly ushered Ciel into the lounge chair. “You can relax there for a minute while I get the ties ready.” 

The blue haired man pulled out a series of ropes as the boy watched, legs tucked in under him as he waited. A few were held up to him before most were weaved out. There were three colors left on the floor in front of him; black, red, and a dark navy blue. 

“Alright, time to strip.” The man ordered. Ciel, still uncomfortable with the concept of being naked, did as asked. The man held up the different options against his skin, before settling with the deep blue ties and beginning his work. It was awkward at first, but the man managed to withhold a decent conversation, and before the boy knew it he was giggling along to his words with a sweet blush on his cheeks. 

“You’ll look great in this. I don’t know how that man manages to keep his hands off you.” It was a sweet comment, something that had Ciel giggling again, and just as he was about to respond with something along the lines of “I hope he doesn’t”, the boss returned. If Ciel hadn’t been partially held up by the hands tying him, he would have fallen to the floor. 

Sebastian stood in a pair of leather pants, shiny and tight around his muscular thighs. He was wearing heels, yes, heels, much to Ciel’s surprise, and two straps formed an X across his hairless, carved torso. Sebastian had definition, he noticed, and a hat, almost like a police hat, was perched on top of his head. Sebastian looked like a dream come true, and if Ciel didn’t close his mouth he would have been drooling at the sight. 

“Wow,” He whispered, unsure of what to say. Sebastian paused his conversation with the woman to look over at his little employee, giving a smirk and a wink before turning back to her. Ciel knew the man in front of him was chuckling at the newly-born hard on, and the blush that was sitting on his cheeks spread to his chest in record time. 

“Nina is very good at her job.” He spoke cryptically. Ciel nodded, swallowing the thickness in his throat as the last ties were done. Two large coats were handed to the two of them, and Sebastian helped Ciel button his up as he continued to speak to the woman. 

“We will be back late, so perhaps tomorrow is a better day to catch up,” He offered, straightening the jacket on the small frame in front of him. 

“Tomorrow afternoon then,” She agreed. 

“Are you all ready to go?” He questioned Ciel, staring down at the still shell-shocked boy. Ciel nodded, unable to speak or find the words necessary to agree, and with a hand clamped on the back of his neck the two were off. 

The car ride was silent for the first half. The sun was setting, and Ciel, only a foot away from his boss, stared out the window and daydreamed of what lay underneath the large coat. He’d never seen Sebastian look so utterly fuckable, hell, he found himself jealous of the people lucky enough to see that side of him before today. 

“I need you to listen in on the others,” Sebastian began once they were a few minutes away. Ciel looked over to him with a tilted head. “That’s why you’re here. Anything that seems worth telling me; business deals, things that could be coming in the future that seem like competition to our business, you need to tell me when we get back in this car. Is that understood?” Ciel nodded. “If that means you need to go off for a bit and play as someone’s pet, you’ll do so. Keep within my sight, blink twice if you need to get out of a situation. I’ll intervene if I see you getting uncomfortable, but try your best to get as much information as you can.” 

“Yes sir,” 

The convention, Ciel learned quickly, was a ton of creepy men, some Sebastian’s age and most older, with young, dressed down assistants. Their coats were taken at the door, leaving Ciel practically naked aside from the ropes binding his hands behind his back. People his age; girls that were stark naked with a bowtie around their neck or angel wings attached to their backs, were all at the sides of their bosses. 

Sebastian kept two fingers looped into the ties centered at Ciel’s back. They were warm and strong and Ciel was unable to hide his arousal from the crowd as he was tugged along. He led him through the sea of bodies to the back, where he leaned in close before speaking. 

“You know your job. I’m gonna introduce you to a few people really quick. You’re going to listen to their names; there are four people in particular I need information from. Edwin Parone is the first. He works for a company out of Spain, and he’s been trying to run us out of business since he started. John Merosh is the second. The other two, Allen Gettings and Perry McCord are lower priority. When you meet them, I want you to remember their faces. After I’m done with the greetings I need you to find them and make conversation. Am I clear?” 

Ciel nodded, trying his best to remember the names when Sebastian’s warm breath was spreading along his neck. He wanted him to kiss it; wanted to turn his head and kiss , but instead he listened and focused, swallowing down his fear to get the night over with. Before he head the chance to say anything more Ciel was being tugged along again, this time closer to the center of the room, where Sebastian waved a pair over. 

The man was just as tall as his boss, but far less attractive, and next to him stood a small blond girl, tits out on full display with angel wings attached to her back. He’d seen her when they first arrived. 

“Hartford, good to see you!” Sebastian cheered. He seemed genuinely happy to see the man, and Ciel was at peace knowing this wasn’t one of the people he was supposed to follow. 

“And you, Michaelis. Who’s this?” He motioned towards Ciel with a small smile and Ciel’s blush returned. His boss chuckled, latching his hand around the back of his neck with a soft grip. 

“This is Ciel, he’s my assistant. I see Lizzie is still here, good to see you.” He stuck his hand out for the young lady to shake and she did with a smile. 

“Good to see you too, and not alone this year,” She spoke back. She was American, and drop dead gorgeous, and though Ciel knew Sebastian was most likely gay, he was still a little jealous that anyone could be that pretty. Before he had the chance to get upset the girl had flung herself at him, titties and all, and wrapped her arms around Ciel’s neck. 

Ciel couldn’t hug back with his hands tied, so he directed his gaze to Sebastian, who was chuckling with the other man. His hard cock was now pressed against her abdomen, which was more than embarrassing, but the girl didn’t seem to care in the slightest as she pulled away with a grin. 

“I’m Lizzie, it’s good to meet you.” She greeted. Ciel couldn’t help but to smile back. 

“I’m Ciel,” 

Unfortunately, they didn’t stick around them for long. Sebastian caught eyes with someone else and politely excused the pair before dragging Ciel off to the next group. They shook hands with a very different vibe than the last man. Sebastian’s shoulders were stiff, and Ciel was pulled a little closer to his side. 

“Ciel, this is Mr. Perone, Ed, this is Ciel.” 

Showtime. 

“Nice to meet you sir,” Ciel spoke, dusting one leg behind the other as he smiled. The moment his eyes flickered down his body, Ciel knew he had him trapped. He extended a hand, and when he realized that Ciel couldn’t shake it, the younger male brushed it off and pressed his lips to the appendage with a wink. The older man gave a sinister smile, something that made Ciel feel sick for just a moment, before he pulled back. 

“A lovely young man you have here,” He commented towards his boss. Sebastian smiled, taking a sip from his Champaign with a smirk. 

“He is, isn’t he.” Michaelis agreed. 

“We’ll have to have a chat later on, won’t we, Ciel?” The man questioned. Ciel smiled big a wide as he nodded. 

“Certainly.” 

He couldn’t believe it was as easy as it had been. Sebastian was proud, he knew. It was in the way he rubbed his thumb at the base of the boy’s neck as he walked them towards the next group of people, and the way he held a little tighter at the ties when they stopped. 

An hour later, after being fed some of his drink, Ciel was more than ready to go off on his own. He leaned up to let Michaelis know and the boss nodded, unhooking his fingers from the rope and continuing his conversation with someone rather irrelevant. When Ciel spotted Perone on one of the couches, speaking with a few other older men, he made his move. Silently, he moved to place himself next to the target, and when Ed noticed, he placed a hand on Ciel’s bare thigh. It burned with disgust below the skin, but Ciel smiled anyways and leaned his head against the shoulder of the man. He was shorter than Michaelis by a good half a foot, five or so years older with chocolate brown hair and ugly black eyes, but Ciel didn’t care. He was there to listen in, nothing more. 

“So, John, you’ll consider it then? I think a collaboration would be great for both of our companies. Especially with you-know-who on the rise.” A small squeeze was administered to Ciel’s leg, and he lened a little further into the man’s arm to keep up the rouse. The man, John, who was most likely John Marosh, agreed with a soft hum. 

“I’ll certainly consider.” He confirmed. The man next to Ciel clapped his hands with a smile. 

“Great! Now that that’s out of the way, have you met Michaelis’ new assistant?” He questioned, pointing towards the boy attached to his side. The man on the other couch shook his head, leaning forward to place a hand on the boy’s cheek. Ciel was thoroughly grossed out now, but said nothing and smiled as he waited for the best time to exit. 

“I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure,” He purred. Ciel was the closest to vomiting he’d been in years. He swallowed. 

“Good to meet you sir,” He greeted, leaning his head into the hand. 

“Please, call me John.” The man sat back against his couch as the hand on Ciel’s thigh slid up. 

“How long have you been working for Sebastian?” The question came from the man beside him and Ciel looked up as he spoke. 

“Just a few weeks.” 

“So hopping ship wouldn’t be a problem then, would it? Spain is lovely, the sunshine would do you some good,” The man complimented. Ciel only giggled, leaning slightly away from his company as he looked around for Sebastian. Unfortunately for him, the man on his thigh continued to climb higher. 

Sebastian was in the back corner, his eyes flickering over to where Ciel sat. He watched the boy’s shoulders grow tense, watched him start to look around with a small shake in his hands. He left the conversation immediately to pull his little worker away from the pair of men, and the moment he arrived, whatever conversation they’d previously been having ended when his hand gripped around the back of Ciel’s neck. 

“I’m gonna have to steal my employee back, if you don’t mind.” He interrupted. Ciel looked up with a grateful smile on his lips. 

“Of course. Ciel, consider it, yeah?” 

The young male nodded as he was taken away from the group, and Sebastian kept his grip on him until they had settled into the corner. 

“Are you okay?” He questioned. Ciel nodded, feeling much better now that he was away from them. 

“I’m fine. But, can you untie my hands? I really want a drink and they’re starting to hurt a little.” Ciel admitted. Sebastian nodded, turning the boy around and brushing his fingers against his ass as he untied the rope around his wrists. Once they were free Ciel moved them to the front, rubbing at them softly and rolling the joints around to regain blood flow. Soon, the rope was reattached in the front, just around his biceps so drinking was still possible. 

“Better?” Sebastian asked. Ciel turned around again to meet his gaze with a soft smile. 

“Much, thank you.” He agreed. 

“You go get yourself a drink and make sure you have an eye on me, alright?” 

Ciel nodded before walking off towards the drink table. There, he found a cup of gin and tonic and gulped it down before grabbing a champaign fluke. It was a nice buzz; he wasn’t too drunk but he was loose enough to where he wasn’t shaking or embarrassed about being naked anymore. 

“And who might you be?” A voice came from behind. Ciel turned on his heel, facing the much taller man with wide eyes, as though he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t. 

“I’m Ciel,” He introduced. The man smiled a cunning smile, leaning down a bit to get a better look at the boy. He was pretty; tall with dyed silver hair and light blue eyes. Ciel might have been interested had he never met Sebastian. His outfit was simple; a pair of ripped unzipped jeans and a cowboy hat that certainly contrasted his Russian accent. 

“I’m Victor. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He bid. Ciel smiled, a sweet blush on his cheeks. 

“You too.” 

“I work for Mr. Perone. I hear you work for Michaelis.” He admitted. Ciel nodded. 

“I’m his assistant.” 

The man made a humming noise in the back of his throat before reaching out his hand and wrapping it around Ciel’s arm. The boy stiffened as goosebumps rose on his pale skin. 

“Well, I have a meet up in about fifteen minutes with a few other company heads, but, what are you doing until then?” He questioned. Ciel internally cheered. Gaining more information on their company would make Sebastian proud. As long as Sebastian was happy with him, he was happy. And so he shrugged. 

“Nothing really, I was just getting a drink.” He played coy. Victor smiled and grabbed another drink from the table before latching his fingers onto the rope across the boy’s chest. 

“Well, how about you and I take this drink and go somewhere a little more… quiet. We can talk about you coming to work for us instead.” He offered. Ciel nodded, giving him a small smile before allowing himself to be dragged away. The “quiet place” that was offered turned out to be a hallway behind the main event, dark and somewhat stale smelling, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Though his nerves were reaching a breaking point he took another swig of the alcohol and focused on the task at hand. 

“So,” The man spoke, moving towards Ciel with every passing moment, “Michaelis brought you with him, hm?” 

“Yeah,” Ciel shrugged, trying to play it cool. “He introduced me to your boss,” 

The man hummed softly, taking another step forward and backing the boy into the wall behind him. It was cold against his skin and he shivered. A hand landed on his hip, the other suspending alcohol above their heads, and Ciel watched the man above as he tried to get further away. 

“I’m sure Perone loved that. Boys like you really get him going,” It was meant to be a compliment, he was sure, but it was getting more and more uncomfortable. Ciel could feel his legs start to wobble and Victor noticed it too. He gave a small chuckle before forcing the lip of the glass he was carrying to the boy’s lips. 

Ciel drank from it, now genuinely afraid. Michaelis couldn’t see him, and this man was much, much larger. The hand on his hip slip up his torso as he continued to drink, and by the time it was gone long fingers were tweaking his nipple, setting tears to his eyes. 

“How can I convince you to come work for us?” The man questioned, pressing in even closer now. Ciel shook his head, biting down on his bottom lip to keep the tears from flowing out. 

“I-I’ll think about it.” He promised, trying to move to the left and wiggle away. The hand that was holding the champaign fluke threw the glass to the floor, shattering it into thousands of pieces before gripping softly onto Ciel’s neck. The hand on his chest moved down and around towards his back, and Ciel jumped forward in shock just as it slid down to grab at his cheeks. 

“Hmm, so soft. I bet your just as nice inside, hm?” 

Ciel whined softly in an uncomfortable tone and tried to move away again, only for his cheek to be grabbed a little harder. The boy yelped, tears fully falling down his face now as he squirmed. 

“N-No, please, I don’t want-”

The man shushed him, placing his lips on Ciel’s neck as the hand began to wander between his cheeks. Ciel shook his head, muttering the word “no” over and over. The man only continued his quest, and just as the finger was teasing at his hole, Ciel full on crying now as he wiggled to get away, the presence was gone. 

Ciel took in a deep breath of air, sobs wracking his chest as he watched his boss seethe in anger. The back of the man’s neck was met with blunt nails and a vicious grip as he was yanked away from the younger man. Ciel curled in on himself, still obviously upset, as Michaelis threw the man aside and to the ground. Ciel watched his boss tower over the silver haired man, chest heaving and fists clenched and ready to fight. When his arm came forward, aimed and ready to throw the first punch, Ciel called out to him. 

Sebastian turned at the frightful cry from his little employee, watching as Ciel cried and shook in place. He left the vile man there and opted to comforting the boy instead. Ciel practically ran to him, stuffing his face in the space between his pecks and crying his little heart out. Sebastian let his arms wrap around his practically bare back. 

“Shhh, I’ve got you.” Sebastian promised, rubbing up and down his spine in soft, sweet movements. “Nothing’s gonna happen. I’ve always got you.” He promised. The deep rumble of his voice and the sweet words coming from his lips calmed Ciel a bit. He was still shaking, still uncomfortable and wanting to get away from the man cowering on the floor, but he knew he was safe. He would always be safe with Sebastian. 

“Didn’t, didn’t mean to. Didn’t want-”

“Shhh. Quiet now, little one. I’m here. Let’s get you somewhere safe, yeah?” He questioned, pulling the boy back to look him in the eye. Ciel’s nose was running and his mouth was bitten raw. Spit collected on his bottom lip and tears still ran steadily down his face. Ciel didn’t respond, so Sebastian took it on himself to lead the boy away from him and back into the main room. He ushered him into the bathroom, placing Ciel on the counter once the door was shut and locked and taking a good look at the traumatized child. 

“I’m sorry,” Ciel cried. Sebastian shook his head, grabbing a paper towel from the slotted machine and drying the boy’s tears with it. 

“Don’t apologize. I told you to stay in my sights, didn’t I?” He chided, though there was no real anger behind it. “Regardless, it’s not your fault. Are you alright?” 

Ciel nodded, though he certainly didn’t feel like it, and Sebastian sighed before gathering the boy into his arms. Ciel accepted the hug, leaning his head on Michaelis’ bare shoulder and sighing. 

“Why don’t we go find Lizzie and Hartford, hm? She can hang out with you for the rest of the evening.” He offered. Ciel didn’t want to leave his side, but he knew being there with him while trying to conduct business — snot nosed and teary eyed — wouldn’t do the company any good. So he nodded and frowned as Michaelis’ hug was taken away. The older man noticed the pout and smiled, brushing a few more tears off the angelic cheeks before backing away and holding out a hand. 

Ciel let Michaelis lead him towards the girl and her boss, and when he interrupted whatever conversation they were having, Lizzie was excited to see them again. The moment she caught Ciel’s teary eyes she frowned, making her way forward to brush some wetness from his cheeks. 

“What happened?” She questioned, catching Hartford’s attention as well. Sebastian laid a hand on the boy’s shoulder and squeezed softly. 

“I’m sorry to have to ask you this but would you mind letting Ciel stay with Lizzie for a bit. I’m afraid Perone’s pesky little friend put his hands on him and he’s had a bit of a fright.” He questioned. Hartford’s jaw went rigid and he nodded once in affirmation. 

“It’s no trouble at all. Why don’t we go talk? Lizzie, you’ve got him, yeah?” He questioned. Lizzie nodded in understanding, a look in her eyes Ciel wouldn’t have expected to see. Michaelis gave Ciel’s shoulder one last squeeze before leaning down to whisper in his ear. 

“You’re safe now. Lizzie will take care of you and I’ll come get you in a few hours. We can eat dinner after this, alright?” He questioned. 

“Yessir.” Ciel responded. Michaelis gave a small sigh before letting go, leaving him in the hands of the small blond girl and walking off with her boss. 

“You okay?” She questioned once they were alone. Ciel nodded, though he didn’t feel it, and Lizzie leaned in closer to talk. “Okay, here’s the plan. We’re gonna go up to the open bar and you’re gonna distract the guy there for a solid minute. I’m gonna sneak behind the counter and grab a bottle of something. There’s a back room here that only Hartford and I have the key to. There’s couches and a blanket and nobody else can get in. Meet me in the corner by the weird plant the second I have the bottles. You following?” 

Ciel’s eyes went a little wide and he nodded, a small smile finally gracing his lips. Yeah. He liked this girl. Before he could respond with any words he was being dragged towards the area with the liquor. Lizzie whispered something along the lines of “good luck” in his ear before he was shoved forward and the girl disappeared. 

“What can I get for ya?” The man asked. He was young, and sweet looking, and Ciel almost felt bad for what they were about to do. Almost. 

“Uh, I’m not sure. What’s good here?” As he spoke, a flash of blond hair became visible from the right, and he ignored it as best as he could as he continued to distract the boy. 

“Well, I can make you anythin’ you’d like,” The guy teased, leaning forward onto his elbows. Ciel watched with a blank stare as Lizzie snuck behind him, ducking down under the bar as he spoke. 

“What do you normally get? You seem like you’re… well versed in the world of alcohol,” Ciel teased back. The guy chuckled, looking Ciel up and down once before pretending to think. 

“It depends. Are you trying to get buzzed or ridiculously drunk.” 

Now it was Ciel’s turn to pretend to think. A sound from the back of the bar had the man’s head almost turning, and Ciel blurted out the first thing that came to mind as he watched his new friend almost get caught. 

“Smashed! Smashed. I want to get smashed.” That distracted the guy well enough to keep Lizzie’s operation running smoothly. “But not too smashed, you know? My boss is here and everything but… I’m terribly nervous!” Another clinking sound from the back of the bar had him almost turning again. “I mean, look at me, I’m practically naked and there’s like, what, a hundred people here?” Ciel looked around at the people and back to the guy who was most certainly not looking in the same place. 

“Is it your first time here?” He questioned. Ciel nodded. 

“Yeah. I’ve never been to something like this before. How about you?” He questioned. The guy chuckled. 

“Well, I’m only here to serve drinks but I was here last year as well. I think they’ve been doing this for a while.” He admitted. Ciel giggled, watching as Lizzie reached up on her tippy toes for a bottle of something he didn’t recognize. 

“Yeah, seems like it. I can’t believe how naked everyone here is. I mean, have you seen some of these people? The clamps look… painful.” He admitted with a soft cringe. The guy gave a soft laugh. 

“Yeah, I can definitely say I’m not into that one. The ropes look good though. They suit you.” He complimented. Ciel gigged again, and from behind the bar Lizzie gave a thumbs up before rushing away. 

“Thanks. Well, I should probably get back,” He played off, slowly backing away. 

“Wait! What about your drink?” He questioned. Ciel just shook his head. 

“You know, I think I’ve had enough. Thanks though! Have a good night!” 

Ciel hurried off to the far right corner of the building, where the little blond girl was holding two large bottles over her tits. Ciel giggled, following her lead once she caught his eye and heading behind a set of double doors. A few turns later and a hallway full of laughter and they had made it into the room. Lizzie was hiding the key in her hair, smart girl, and locked it behind her as soon as the door shut. The bottles were placed on the coffee table and the girl sighed as she sat down. 

“Man I hate these things.” She giggled, reaching for a bottle of something clear that she’d brought. Gin, Ciel thought, as he sat next to her. 

“Seriously. But, will he be able to find me after?”  
He didn’t want Michaelis to be worried about him, especially after what had already happened. Lizzie finished her sip and giggled, shaking her head. 

“Honey, they knew exactly where we were headed the moment he left you with me. This isn’t our first Rodeo. They have a codeword, oh fuck what was it… fright? I think? Anyways, they went off to go beat the living hell out of whoever touched you and they’ll wander back and find us here in a few hours.” She admitted. Ciel sucked in a sharp breath between his teeth, but before he was able to respond the girl was placing the bottle in his hand, and fuck it if he didn’t need a drink right now. 

An hour later and they were lounging on top of each other, slightly sweaty and completely smashed, just as Ciel wanted to be. It turned out that the two had a decent amount in common, and that she was living in Paris to work for the company. Ciel promised they would stay in touch and they’d exchanged phone numbers via ink on hand that were probably rubbing off with all the sweat. And now there they lay, waiting for their respective bosses as they rambled on about things they’d forget in a few hours time. 

“And then, she was all like, ‘I’m crying’, like bitch did I ask? I literally just wanted to show her this one thing but noooo.” 

Ciel giggled to her words, stretching his arm out to brush his hand against the cool floor. 

“She’s your friend! You should’ve comforted her,” He pointed out, a large, goofy smile painted across his face. Lizzie shot up, her blond pigtails askew as she directed a finger at him. 

“Fuck that! She’s always got problems and their always her fault! Like, every day she texts me that she hates that guy but she can always break up with him! She’s just doing it for attention,” Lizzie sighed, falling back into Ciel’s chest. The boy nodded. 

“What a whore.” He breathed out through laughs. Lizzie nodded, turning over so her bare chest was pressed against his. 

“Seriously.” She agreed. 

Ciel could barely feel his hands anymore — whether that was from the ties or the alcohol he didn’t know — and he was starting to grow hungry. Just as he was reaching for the bottle again the lock turned, and standing in the doorway were two very tall, very handsome men. Sebastian strode forward first, taking in the sight in front of him; his employee nearly stark naked with another stark naked girl directly on top of him. 

“Hi you two,” He bid, sitting down on the edge of the couch next to their heads. Ciel looked up, that big cheesy smile still in place as he watched his boss take in the scene. 

“I can’t feel my hands,” 

Ciel felt stupid, that being the first thing that came out of his mouth, but Sebastian chuckled nonetheless and motioned for the boy to stand. Ciel tried once before realizing Lizzie was still on top of him and flopped back. 

“Get off me you fat blond whale.” 

Lizzie giggled, rolling off him to her side, and Ciel mirrored her laugh as he swayed in front of his boss. 

“I didn’t like laying on you anyways, skeleton boy.” She teased back. 

“Fuck you. I fucking love you.” He spoke as the ties were finally being undone. The feeling of Michaelis’ hands on him was like no other. He loved the way they felt, the warmth they brought to his already clammy skin. 

“Well I fucking love you too!” She spoke back. Hartford gathered her up in his arms, allowing her to loll her head back as the final ties were stripped away from Ciel’s skin. Sebastian covered him in the coat he’d brought back and Ciel huffed softly. 

“Too hot.” He complained, trying to take it off again. Sebastian redid the button he’d undone, and when Ciel reached for it again, his hands were grasped in much warmer, larger ones. 

“You can’t take this off. You have nothing on underneath and we’re heading back to the hotel. When we get there you can change and we can go out to eat, okay?” His words were soothing and soft and Ciel nodded along in a trans. Michaelis was beautiful. Even when he was piss drunk and could hardly remember his own name, his boss was the center of all things beautiful. “Good boy. Say goodbye to your friend.” He motioned towards the girl hanging off her boss’ arms and Ciel turned with a sad pout. 

“We can hang out soon?” He questioned the girl. Lizzie nodded with a happy smile. 

“I love you. I’ll see you soon.” She promised. Tears sprung to Ciel’s eyes at the thought of having to leave her. She was his friend now. He would always love her. At least, in his drunken state, she was everything he ever wanted. 

“I love you too. I don’t wanna leave you,” He pouted, a few tears starting to fall. Lizzie held back her own tears as she tried to comfort him. 

“I’ll come to London and we can hang out again. I promise.” 

Sebastian watched the little thing get emotional again and rolled his eyes with a smile, placing a hand on the back of his neck to calm him. Ciel responded to it well, looking up to meet his gaze and wiping away his tears before turning back to the girl and nodding. 

“Okay. I’ll see you soon then.” He confirmed. 

It took longer than Ciel wanted to get changed. He was far more drunk than he remembered ever being, and his pants weren’t cooperating the way he wanted them to. He settled for a pair of sweatpants and another sweater before knocking on Michaelis’ door. He leaned against the cool wood for support, and when the door inevitably opened, the boy was flung into his boss’ chest. Sebastian only chuckled, using the boy’s shoulders to rearrainge him to stand on his own. 

“Are you sure you wanna go out to eat? We can order food from room service if you’d prefer.” 

Ciel shook his head, making him more dizzy, and Sebastian nodded before ushering him out. They walked halfway through the hallway when Ciel began to wobble, and just before Michaelis could catch him, the boy fell to the carpeted floor. Sebastian was chuckling and Ciel was giggling before he was lifted off the floor and into his boss’ arms. 

“We’re gonna get room service, yeah?” 

Though it was a question it left no room for argument, and so Ciel was carried back to his room and deposited on the bed. His cock gave a twitch of interest, but he was far too drunk to do anything about it, and so he laid there and waited for food to come. 

An hour later he was full of hotel waffles and sat up against the headboard watching TV. Michaelis was on the couch next to the bed, messing around on his phone and looking over periodically to make sure the small boy was doing alright. Ciel took his own glances too, memorizing the way his boss looked in dark jeans and the way his hair fell over his face when he leaned down to read something. 

“Ciel, do you think this lineup would be good for the month of November?” Sebastian asked, standing up to give Ciel the phone. Ciel beat him to the punch, plopping down on the couch next to the now empty seat, and Sebastian sat back down to hand it over. Ciel tried to read it, he really did, but the words weren’t making sense and all he could think about was climbing into his boss’ lap and pushing their lips together. 

“Too drunk,” Ciel sighed, handing it back. Sebastian nodded, about to read over it again when Ciel made his move. 

The boy sat up fully, draping his legs either side of the much larger man’s. Sebastian’s phone was placed aside as he watched the seemingly conflicted boy place small hands on his chest. He said and did nothing to stop him, so Ciel made his decision and leaned in, pressing his lips to the much larger man’s. At first, his boss did nothing. It was as if he was kissing a brick wall. A warm brick wall. 

Within a few seconds, Ciel was getting ready to pull away. He’d tried his best. He’d put himself out there, quite literally gotten on his boss’ lap, and was denied. Sebastian didn’t push him away, didn’t seem to disgusted by it, didn’t throw the boy off his lap, and Ciel was grateful for it. He could recover from it, though it still stung. 

Sebastian’s brain must have malfunctioned for a moment, because just as he was about to detach their barely attached lips his hands were sliding around Ciel’s waist and squeezing, tugging him closer as his lips slipped between the younger boys. His boss made a noise, somewhere deep in his throat, as one of his hands slipped down to grip at the boy’s cheeks, rolling his hips up smoothly into the sweatpants clad ass seated right on top of his cock. 

Sebastian’s mouth was ferocious. It sucked and bit and licked at Ciel’s lips, coaxing whimper after moan after whine from the smaller man. Ciel could barely keep up, between his upper and bottom lip being tugged, to the tongue that forced his mouth open and tangled with his. Finally, he was getting what he wanted. Finally, Michaelis was showing that he wanted him too, and it took everything the boy had to push down his smile and focus on the wicked lips on his. 

His boss’ hands were like fire on his skin and they were everywhere; running up and down his back and scrunching in the fabric of his sweater, gripping his cheeks with blunt nails through the soft material of his sweatpants, tugging on the hair at the back of his neck, holding steadfast around his waist and grinding up against where they connected, the man was an enigma. Ciel had never been kissed this way before, had never felt so truly and utterly consumed by another human being. Sebastian was practically eating him, and Ciel was ever the willing victim. 

Ciel pulled away for a moment to catch his breath, but before he could get a good lungful in, Sebastian’s lips were back in place, massaging his and groaning as the hands gripped at his back. Ciel ground down once, testing the waters, and Sebastian’s moan was worth all the anxiety building up to this moment. Ciel wanted him — wanted to be consumed and dominated by this absolute god of a man — and Sebastian wanted it too. Ciel could feel the boner beneath him, could feel the moans vibrating his chest as it pressed against his own. He’d never felt so elated, never felt as though if the kiss were stopped everything around him would crumble. Being in his hands, being held and possessed as such, was all he had ever wanted. 

The two pulled away, gasping for breath, and when Sebastian dove in again to capture his lips it was soft. No teeth, no tongue, just a shorter, much sweeter kiss that had the boy’s hands shaking. Their foreheads rested against one another’s, their breaths mingling and Sebastian’s larger nose nudging his, and just as Ciel was about to reconnect them, the man shook his head softly. 

“We can’t do this.” 

Ciel was suspended. The happily spinning world around him stopped and his heart sunk down into his stomach. 

“What do you mean? I thought… I thought you wanted this.” 

Ciel had never sound so dejected. Had never sounded so hurt and crushed and absolutely hopeless than in that moment. He’d never felt it either. 

“I do. Ciel, I want nothing more than to push you down onto that bed and fuck you until you pass out. Truly, I do.” 

Ciel was more confused now than ever. They both wanted it, so what exactly was the problem? Maybe he could convince him. Maybe, he was worried he was too drunk or too small or-

“But I don’t sleep with my employees. We can’t. I’m sorry.” 

Ciel felt tears bubbling in his eyes. He’d finally gotten what he wanted, finally wanted, and now it was gone. He’d never feel it again. He’d never feel so warm and loved and sought after ever again in his life, and it hurt. 

“Then let’s make a deal,” Sebastian’s eyes snapped up to his employees wet ones. His brows furrowed, waiting for the little man to speak and sate his curiosity. “I get one more kiss. That I initiate. At some point in the future. Just one more.” 

Ciel had to know that he would feel like this again, even if it was just once. He had to know that there was a chance for him, that one day, he could get back this feeling he was willing to chase forever, so long as it led back to that man and those lips. His boss nodded. 

“Deal.” 

Ciel didn’t stay. Instead, he pulled himself off his boss’ lap and


End file.
